Spiritshipping Follow Your Heart
by Spiritshipper345
Summary: Jaden is a prince in old Japan of the Kingdom of the Red Dragon, it is his 21st birthday and he recieves an unwanted marriage proposal, he must choose between true love and his duty to his family and people. Which will he choose?
1. Chapter 1

_**Spiritshipping - Follow Your Heart**_

_**This is sort of a fairy tale-esque story about one of my favorite pairings Spiritshipping (Jaden x Jesse or Judai x Johan whichever you prefer). Jaden is a prince in old Japan, and recieves an unwanted marriage proposal. He must choose between love and duty. If you want more details you will have to read the chapter! This is only chapter one, I don't know how many chapters this story will actually have but i do foresee quite a few of them. And I do intend on finishing this story! I DO NOT OWN Yu-Gi-Oh! Gx or it's characters! So please read and review! I hope you all enjoy!**_

_**Chapter 1**_

Once upon a time there lived a prince, who went by the name Jaden. His mother and father ruled over one of the most powerful empires in Japan, The Kingdom of the Red Dragon. Though the prince had all the riches and all the power in the world he still stayed humble. He treated his servants as if they were family, which in his eyes they were part of his family. Growing up Prince Jaden loved literature, music, painting, and dancing. His artistic abilities were well known throughout the kingdom by those rich and poor. He had two very close and dear friends their names were Alexis and Syrus. Jaden met Alexis at the age of five, her father was one of Jaden's teachers, and would come along to learn along side the prince. They both shared a passion for music, Alexis was an extraoridinary singer, while Jaden had knack for playing almost all instruments. They immediately became close friends.

As for Syrus, he alongside his brother Zane, were once heirs to the throne of the Cyber Kingdom. Unfortunetely, the kingdom had broken out in civil war and destroyed itself from the inside out. In the war Syrus and Zane's parents were killed when the palace was attacked by rioters. As their final act as parents, they led their children to the underground escape route out of the city, as their children run for their lives the king and queen of the Cyber Kingdom held off the rioters long enough for their children to escape. Syrus and Zane made their way to the Kingdom of the Red Dragon, and came to the palace to speak to Jaden's parents, long time friends of the king and queen of the Cyber Kingdom. After hearing the sad tale, the king and queen welcomed the princes into the kingdom. Jaden was 12 years old, and developed a quick bond with his new friends. After some years the king made Zane Jaden's personal bodyguard. Zane swore to protect the prince at all cost due to his eternal gratitute to Jaden's father and mother.

Jaden was fast approaching his 21st birthday, and the whole kingdom was a buzz. The king and queen had sent invitations to all of their allies, in all the nearby kingdoms. It was to be the greatest party ever thrown. The night before the prince was in his room with Syrus deciding on an outfit for the party. Jaden put on a royal suit made of red silk, and with golden buttons on the jacket. Syrus looked it over and said, "This is it! This is the outfit my prince!" Jaden smiled at Syrus and replied " I believe you are right Sy." The prince's smile began to fade. Syrus asked "What's wrong Jaden? You should be happy!" the prince responded "I don't know Syrus. This all just seems like a bit much, you know me I am not into these huge parties." Syrus smirked and said "I know Jaden, but it is your special day. And you should enjoy yourself and have good time anyways. We will all be there with you, and I can assure you it will be a night you'll never forget." Jaden's smile returned as he said "Maybe you're right Sy. Okay now let's get this thing off me!" They both laughed.

Syrus left Prince Jaden soon after so he could rest for the night. It was a beautiful starlit night, and the moon was full. Jaden could not help but stare at all the stars in the sky. He finally fell asleep after watching the sky for what seemed like hours. Soon he began to dream, he was at his party and everything was perfect. All his friends and family were there, congratulating him on his special day. Suddenly, he was outside the party on a balcony. Then a stranger appeared. He had beautiful emerald green eyes, long blue spikey hair, and an enchanting smile. Jaden thought to himself "Who is this? I have never seen him before?" Next thing he knew the stranger walked up to him and asked him "Would you like to dance?", in a hypnotizing voice. Jaden felt something come over him, was this what they call love at first sight? Jaden agreed, and gave the bluenet his hand. He was a divine dancer,which made Jaden more drawn to him. Jaden finally asked the young man for his name, but before the bluenet could reply, there was a scream in the distance. With that the prince awoke from his slumber, and thought to himself "Who was that? and who was screaming? And why?" Jaden sat up in his bed for a while, he couldn't get the stranger out of his head. He asked himself "Why can't I stop thinking about him? He was only a dream he isn't even real. But for some reason my heart tells me he is."After thinking about the dream for some time he finally let himself fall asleep once again. He did not have anymore dreams for the rest of the night.

The morning came, and Jaden awoke from his slumber to find Alexis and Syrus. They yelled "Happy Birthday Jaden!" scaring the prince enough for him to fall out of bed. Alexis and Syrus laughed as the prince picked himself up. The prince responded "Very funny you guys." Alexis quickly said "Hurry up and get dressed, your father sent us to get you for breakfast. You know how he is if you are late." Jaden quickly put on some new clothes for breakfast, then rushed down to the dining hall. Prince Jaden still couldn't get the dream out of his head, was he to find love tonight? And was something bad to happen? And what made that woman scream? When he arrived he found a huge banquet full of all of the his favorite foods. This eased the prince's mind a bit. His eyes widened in excitment, as he ran to the table. He wasted no time and began eating. Alexis and Syrus couldn't help but laugh at their friend and his large appetite. They sat down one on each side of the prince and began to eat as well, but not in the same fashion as the prince.

The queen immedietely congrated her son on his big day, "Happy birthday Jaden." with a loving smile on her king asked his son, "So my son, how did you sleep?" The question brought the dream back into Jaden's mind. He didn't want to bother his parents with a silly dream so he replied "Quite well father, thank you for asking." The king smiled. The queen asked the prince "Son are you ready for tonight? Remember all of our allies will be there tonight." the prince replied "I know mother, and yes I am ready." The king intervened, " Son, this is a big night for you and above all else, I want you to do one thing tonight." Jaden asked "And what is that father?" the king replied "I want you to enjoy yourself, and don't be afraid to ask someone to dance if you fancy them." Jaden responded "Okay father, I will" the king and queen both smiled at their son.

Suddenly, one of the servant girls named Jasmine made her way into the dining hall, with important news for the king and queen. "Excuse me, your majesty I have urgent news." she said. "What is it my dear?" the queen queried. "A messenger from the Kingdom of the Blue Obelisk is here." Jasmine stated with a look of discomfort. After a moment of silence the king commanded "Send him in my dear." She agreed and brought him before the royal family. The messenger came in wearing a royal blue vest and declared "King and Queen of the Kingdom of the Red Dragon, as you are fully aware your son Prince Jaden is 21 on this day, as he is still unwed to this day I make a proposal, to unite our two mighty kingdoms together. My son Prince Chazz wishes for your son's hand in marriage. I will give you till the end of your son's party tonight to decide. My son and I will arrive at sunset tonight. Until then." Jaden's face turned very pale at that moment. The king excused the messenger, Jasmine, Syrus, and Alexis.

The royal family looked at one another for several minutes but said nothing. Finally Jaden spoke out. "This is ubsurd! I have met Prince Chazz only one time and I do not love him! Mother, father you can't expect me to go through with this!" The king yelled "That's enough Jaden! Now we have until the end of tonight to talk about this." Jaden yelled back "What is there to talk about? They want me to marry someone I do not know or love, this isn't right." The queen replied "My dear, this could unite our two kingdoms. This could be what is best for everyone." Jaden said with great anger, "Yeah everyone but me. Father, you and mother want me to be happy right? Well I wish to follow my heart, and marry someone I choose, that is what will make me happy." The queen stepped in and said "My son, you haven't even given Prince Chazz a chance, maybe you can learn to love him in time. You must at least talk to him before you automatically assume he is not the one." Jaden stared down thinking to himself "Why am I acting like this? Maybe she is right. But I just can't forget about the blue haired boy from my dream last night. But I can't tell them about it, they will think I am insane." Jaden finally replied to his mother, "Mother, I just know that he isn't the one." The queen looked at her son in confusion. The king just sat in silence for a moment, then finally said "Jaden you are excused, please leave your mother and I." Jaden gets out of his seat and walks out.

As the king and queen discussed the situation, Jaden started running down the hall way. Out of no where his bodyguard Zane appears, and asks "Where are you off to in such a hurry?" the prince replied "I am leaving the palace for a little while. I need to clear my head." Zane chuckled and said "Not without me your not. And if you want we can discuss what is going on." The prince sighed and agreed. The two had the gate to the palace lowered and made their way towards town. After a few minutes of not speaking, Zane finally asked "So what's going on Jaden?" Jaden responded "Well Prince Chazz from the Kingdom of the Blue Obelisk has asked for my hand in marriage." Zane replied "I see, will you do it?" Jaden looked shocked that Zane would ask that, and said "Of course not Zane, I do not love Prince Chazz. I want to find true love." Zane quickly said "Well maybe Prince Chazz is the one, you have not given him a fair chance. And even if he isn't have you stopped to think about your family or your kingdom? If the two kingdoms become one it could only bring greatness for all of us. I understand where you are coming from, but you can't always think about what you want. Sometimes you have to sacrifice your happiness for the happiness of the people you love." Jaden started to tear up as he said " But Zane..." Zane interupted "No buts Jaden, look I am not telling you what to do. The desicion is yours to make, do what you think is right. Just be prepared for the consequences." Jaden looked down at the ground speechless with tears falling from his eyes.

Zane looked at Jaden, and could tell something else was on his mind so he asked "So what else is going on? I can see you're hiding something." Jaden looked up and said "There is, but it is silly. You would think I was a fool." Zane abruptly replied "Try me." So Prince Jaden began to tell Zane about his dream from the night before. "We were all at my party then this guy I had never met before, asked me to dance. My heart started beating rapidly, and I haven't been able to stop thinking about him since." Zane sneered "So you are in love with a dream? Something that only happened in your head?" Jaden replied "I knew you wouldn't understand Zane. If he is just a dream why can't I just forget about him?" Zane responded "Because you won't allow yourself to forget about him. You think with your heart, not your head. But you have to understand you can't be in love with someone who isn't real." Jaden frowned and started looking at the ground once again with nothing to say.

Trying to change the subject, Zane asked "Alright, where is it you wanted to go?" Jaden wiped the tears from his eyes and said "I want to see Sartorious, and ask him about my future. Maybe he can point me in the right direction." Zane sneered and said "Now please tell me you don't believe in that pre-determined destiny stuff Jaden. We all make our own destiny." Jaden replied " I do believe we make our own destinies, I just need some guidence." Zane remained speechless the rest of the way to the fortune tellers hovel. Jaden and Zane walk in to find a silver haired young man. He asked " My Prince, welcome. How may I assist you today?" Jaden replied " I am here to speak with Sartorious. And if I may ask what is your name?" The silver haired young man responded " Ah, yes of course. And my name is Aster, I am Sartorious' apprentice. I will take you to him, he is right back here." Jaden and Zane followed Aster into a room with little light. Out of the darkness came a voice "Why, hello my prince I haven't seen you in some time. I have been expecting you." Zane replied sarcastically, "Yeah I bet you have, since you heard his voice not five seconds ago in the other room." Sartorious frowned at Zane's disbelief and said "Well, well and you brought your little friend I see, don't worry Zane I don't expect someone with such a feeble mind to believe me." Sartorious' frown quickly turned into a smirk as Zane meerly glared at the fortune teller.

Jaden, trying to turn attention back to him, said "Hello my old friend, how are you?" Sartorious responded " I am quite well thank you, as for you it is your 21st birthday. A day that should be nothing if not wonderful, but that isn't the case is it?" Jaden sighed and said "No it isn't." Sartorious closed his eyes and said " Ah, I see. So Prince Chazz wants your hand in marriage does he? But you feel unsure about it. The Blue Obelisk Kingdom is quite rich and the marriage could forever unite the two kingdoms. But that's not how you see it. You think if you accept this marriage proposal you will be giving up on true love, the one thing you have always hoped and dreamed about your entire life. You want a prince charming, but you are unsure if it is Chazz or not." Prince Jaden asks "What should I do Sartorious?" Sartorious said "Well my prince, this is a difficult decision on your part. Allow me to look at my crystal ball and see what fate has in store for you." Sartorious looks deeply at his crystal ball, then suddenly appears confused. "How strange, I cannot see your future. It is clouded. This has never happened before." Sartorious exclaims.

Sartorious keeps looking then finally gets a small glimpse of Jaden's future. "It is still unclear, but I do foresee, another young man much like yourself. I can't get a good look at him but you are dancing with him, you are on a balcony, and you are underneath the moonlight. And then I see two other people in the darkness, there is some kind of struggle. Now I see a woman she is terrified and screaming... No!" yells Sartorious as he loses his vision. Jaden immediately remembers his dream and asks "What else?" and Sartorious replies " Nothing, I am sorry my prince, but your future is unclear. I cannot tell you anything else." Jaden queries "Well was the other young man Chazz? Were you able to tell?" Sartorious shakes his head with a disappointed look on his face and says "I'm sorry my prince. But rest assured I will be at your party tonight, along with my apprentice, and if I see anything else I will let you know."

Jaden tells Sartorious about the night before, "Sartorious what you just told me... I had a dream last night that was very similar to your prediction." Sartorious' eyes widened in shock and asked "You had a vision of the future?"Jaden simply replies "Well I'm not sure if it was a vision of the future, but something inside of me says that the boy in my dream is out there somewhere. And the woman screaming was in my dream as well, I didn't see her, I just heard her screaming." Sartorious just sat in shock and thought to himself "Was this the boy in my vision? Can Prince Jaden see the future?" Jaden was concerned with Sartorious' silence and finally asked "So what do you think this means?" Sartorious replied "I am not sure my prince. I guess we have no choice but to let destiny take it's course."

Jaden forces a smile and says, "Thank you my friend, I just hope destiny is kind to me." Sartorious replies "Unfortunetely we will have to just wait and see my prince." Sartorious smiles at Jaden as he and Zane walk out. Sartorious get a frustrated look on his face. Aster asks "What happened? I mean you have never had that much trouble seeing into the future before." His mentor responded "I do not know Aster, but it makes me worry. Not just for Jaden, but for all of us."

_**To be continued...**_

_**Can you guess where this is going? Please review! Chapter 2 coming soon!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Well here is Chapter 2 of my story. Will Jaden's vision come to pass? Read and find out. Enjoy!**_

_**Chapter 2**_

Jaden and Zane were making their way back to the palace, and Jaden was still troubled by Sartorious' inability to see his future clearly. Zane looked over at Jaden and said, "Jaden, I know what you're thinking. And let me tell you now that you need to forget all this dream and destiny nonsense. It is your birthday and you should spend it being happy, not worrying about what some phony fortune teller can or can't see."

Jaden knew Zane was trying to help with his brutal honesty, but it wasn't working. The prince knew that something was to happen tonight.

Jaden said nothing the rest of the way. The two finally arrived at their destination, and entered the palace. Zane parted ways with Jaden for the moment, as it was almost sunset and the prince needed to get ready for his party.

Jaden made his way back to his room, and put on his outfit for his party. Jaden heard a knock on the door. Jaden said "Come in." To find his father entering his chambers.

"Hello, my son." The king said as happily as he could. Jaden didn't want to talk to his father at the moment, cause he knew the marriage would be brought up. Jaden reluctantly replied, "Hello, father." The king smiled at his son.

The king finally broke the silence between the two, "My son, I know you do not want to discuss it, but about the marriage..." Jaden cut his father off, "Father... I do not want to marry Chazz. I'm sorry but I know in my heart he is not the one. There is another out there somewhere." The king appeared puzzled.

"Jaden, what makes you so sure? Is there a suitor you haven't told me or your mother about?" asked the king. "No, you wouldn't understand." Jaden said in a huff. The king sighed, and said "Jaden you know you can tell me anything, now what is going on?"

Jaden turned away from his father and began to look out the window, "Well... I had this dream last night. And there was this amazing young man in it. He had cerulean blue hair, and beautiful emerald green eyes. We danced underneath the moonlight, on one of the palace's balconies. And it all just felt so right. I know it was a dream but my heart tells me he is out there somewhere waiting for me."

The king appeared hesitant, and finally let out, "My son, you are waiting for a dream to come to life? I know you want to find true love, but sometimes you need to realize that life isn't how you want it. Sometimes you must accept what is already in front of you. And dreams don't always come true."

The prince frowned and said "I knew you wouldn't understand." The king walked up to his son and put his hand on his shoulder. "My son, you don't think I have had dreams like that? I have had thousands if not more. But I choose to live here in the real world. Dreams are nice, but they are not real." The king explained.

Jaden asked, "Then why can't I stop thinking about him?" The king smiled at his son and said "Well I can't answer that." The prince began to look down at the floor. As the king began to walk out he said, "Just give Prince Chazz a chance son, before you make a decision. Even if he is not perfect, the marriage could benefit us all. I know you will do the right thing." The king walked out and closed the door behind him.

Jaden looked back out the window and asked himself outloud, "What should I do?"

Sunset came and all the guests began to arrive. The king and queen stood by the front gate and greeted all of their guests one by one. Finally, the King of the Blue Obelisk arrived with his sons Prince Chazz and Prince Slade. The Red Dragon King shook the fellow king's hand and welcomed him and his sons.

The King of the Blue Obelisk asked, "So have you and your son considered our proposal?" The Red King responded "Of course we have." The Blue King smiled and asked "So? Do we have our decision?" The Red King said "Well let's just enjoy the party before we get into all of that, shall we?" The Blue King laughed and concured "Yes let us have a wonderful night of dancing, and feasting. Let our sons get a little more aquainted." The Red King smiled in agreement.

Meanwhile, back in his room Jaden was dressed and ready to go. But didn't want to leave his room, for he knew as soon as he went to the party everyone would try and push Chazz on him all night.

The door to the prince's room opened, it was Alexis. "Come on Jaden your party is starting, all the guest are here." She commanded. "Alright Alexis." The prince replied in a depressed tone. Alexis asked "What's wrong Jaden?" But Jaden didn't feel like talking about it anymore so he merely replied "Nothing Lex, let's just go." Alexis gave her friend a look of concern and followed him to the ballroom.

The ballroom looked magnificent, to say the least. The room was filled with what felt like hundreds of people, royalty and commoners from all over. This was no surprise to Jaden, he knew he and his parent's were loved by almost everyone in the land. And those who didn't like the family never missed a chance to attend a grand party such as this.

Jaden noticed Zane standing in the corner glaring at him. Zane said nothing to Jaden, but the prince could tell what Zane was thinking.

Alexis told her friend "Well good luck Jaden. I know you aren't looking foward to this but try to make the best of it." Jaden frowned, but didn't respond, and Alexis walked over towards Zane.

Jaden walked towards his parents who were still conversing with the Blue King, he yelled, "Well there he is! The man of honor tonight. Congratulations my boy on your birthday." With a warm, cheerful smile on his face. The prince responded "Thank you, your majesty." The Blue King continued to smile at the young prince, and said "Prince Jaden, you remember my son Prince Chazz?"

"Yes, of course." Replied the prince trying as hard as he could to smile. Prince Chazz said "Hello, Jaden. Happy Birthday." Jaden offered his gratitude to the other prince. Chazz's father interupted and said "Well Chazz... ask Prince Jaden to dance." Prince Chazz laughed and said "Oh yes, of course. Jaden, may I have this dance?" Jaden was silent for a second and saw both of his parents nodding at him. Telling him in their own way to accept.

"Of course." Said the prince trying ever so hard to smile. Chazz took Jaden's hand and led him to the center of the dance floor. The Red King gave the signal to the musicians to play a slow song for the two princes to dance to. Jaden and Chazz stood hand in hand and began to dance to the rythmn of the music.

Jaden kept thinking to himself, "Chazz really isn't so bad. But he isn't as good of a dancer as the guy from my dream. And when I look into Chazz's eyes I don't feel anything." The two continued to dance to the music as their parent's watched.

The Blue king smiled proudly at the two and told the Red King, "Look at them, they couldn't be happier! This is sign my friend, of great things to come." The Red King nodded in agreement but saw the look in his son's face. Jaden wasn't happy, and even the Red King could tell right then and there that there was no chemistry or attraction between the two.

The Red King frowned at his son's unhappiness, and began to think that maybe the marriage wasn't a good idea.

Meanwhile, as the prince's danced, Sartorious and Aster arrived. Aster saw Jaden dancing with Chazz and asked his mentor "So is Chazz the guy from your vision?" Sartorious didn't answer, for he was concentrating on the two princes too hard. Finally, he replied "I don't think so Aster, the young man I saw with Jaden, he was outside with Jaden under the moonlight with no one else around."

Sartorious thought about Jaden's dream, and said "I believe the young man we are looking for will show himself later tonight."

Alexis stood next to Zane and watched the two dancing as well. Alexis asked Zane "So Zane do you think Jaden will accept Chazz's proposal?" Zane replied "No, Jaden would rather marry his dream man, who doesn't even exist." Alexis was confused, but didn't say anything.

Zane said "Let's not worry about what Jaden's going to do, I have a better idea." Alexis asked "And what's that?" Zane held out his hand to Alexis and said "Let's dance Alexis." Alexis blushed a little and said "Okay Zane." And gave Zane her hand. They both smiled at one another and walked to the dance floor.

Jaden and Chazz continued to dance, but Jaden still felt nothing for the fellow prince. Prince Chazz finally broke the silence and asked "So have you thought about it?" Jaden reluctantly answered "Yes I have." Prince Chazz being impatient asked "Well? What's it going to be?" Jaden didn't want to answer.

Jaden didn't know what to do, he didn't want to tell Chazz no right away. For saying no now may cause a scene in front of everyone. Jaden without even thinking asked Chazz, "Do you believe in true love?" Chazz appeared very thrown off by the question and asked "What are you talking about?"

Jaden replied with "You know true love, that everyone has one soul mate out there that they are meant to be with." Chazz still appeared confused and said "Well that's just nonsense Jaden, there are too many people in the world. It would be a waste of time to spend your life looking for one person."

Jaden sighed, and thought to himself "Now I know Chazz isn't the one. I mean how could I ever marry someone who doesn't share the same beliefs as me?" Chazz interupted Jaden's thinking, and said "I still haven't heard your answer." Jaden frowned and said "I'm sorry I need some air."

Jaden let go of Chazz's hands and bowed as a sign of respect and walked away, leaving Chazz alone on the dance floor. Chazz's father watched as Jaden left the ballroom and asked "Where is he going? He can't just leave in the middle of a dance." The Blue King appeared very annoyed by this.

Jaden's father also watched as his son ran away, but he wasn't angry. He was more concerned. Jaden's father merely said, "I think he just needs to be alone to gather his thoughts. I promise he will return soon enough." Chazz's father said "Well I would hope so!" in a huff.

Jaden ran down the hallway tearing up a bit. He knew he could never be with someone he knew he could never love. So he went to the nearest doorway, and walked outside on a balcony. At the moment Jaden had completely forgotten his dream, therefore he didn't even realize he was on that very balcony from his dream.

Jaden walked over to the railing and just stood there staring out into the palace gardens, he never knew how beautiful they could be in the moonlight. He continued to stare out, trying as hard as he could not to cry.

He thought to himself, "I know this marriage could benifet my family and my kingdom, but I know Chazz and I are not meant to be together. I could never live with myself if I actually went through with it." Jaden thought about what Zane had said earlier, about putting the wants of your loved ones before your own. And he was right, but sometimes you have to put what you want before what everyone else wants.

Jaden was so deep in his thoughts, he failed to notice that someone had found their way to the balcony as well. The stranger asked, "Hey what are you doing? The party's inside." Jaden snapped out of his daze but didn't bother to look at who was speaking to him and said "Just needed to get away." The stranger then asked "Wait a minute, aren't you Prince Jaden? The whole reason there is a party tonight?" Jaden laughed and said "Yep, but I'm not really into big parties anyways."

The stranger laughed as well and said "I can understand that, I'm the same way." Jaden was still focused on his thoughts so it didn't even cross his mind that he was talking to a complete stranger. The stranger noticed that Jaden didn't seem happy, and asked "So what's going on? I mean it's your big day and you look like you lost your best friend." Jaden laughed again and said "Well it has just been a difficult day, Prince Chazz asked for my hand in marrige. But I can't do it."

The stranger replied, "Well, by the tone of your voice it would appear that you don't love him, so why would anyone want you to marry him? Aren't you supposed to marry for love?" Something sparked in Jaden. He did not say anything, for it all came back to him.

He realized he was on the balcony from his dream, under the moonlight, and he was talking with a complete stranger. Which if Sartorious was right and Jaden did have a vision of the future, that could only mean one thing. He had no choice but to turn around and look at the strangers face. He turned around slowly, and looked at the stranger.

There he was the boy from his dream. Blue hair, green eyes, and the most beautiful smile Jaden had ever seen in his life. Jaden stood in awe of what was before him. His dream was happening, but he was wide awake.

Jaden thought to himself, "It's him..." Then he asked the boy "What is your name? I have to know!" The boy seemed a bit surprised by Jaden's enthusiasm but replied "My name is Jesse. It is a pleasure to meet you Prince Jaden. I have heard a lot about you." Jaden wondered why he had never met this guy before.

He was dressed as though he were royalty, but had never met him till this point. So Jaden asked "Where are you from? I don't think we have ever met." The stranger smiled at the prince and said "Well I am from the Crystal Kingdom, I am their prince."

Jaden had heard of the Crystal Kingdom before, but knew very little about it. In fact, no one really knew much about it. At that moment Jaden became speechless again, next thing he knew Jesse said "I think I know how to cheer you up Jaden." Jesse held out his hand and said "May I have this dance?" Jaden didn't know what to think. "I know you love to dance" said Jesse with a smile on his face.

Jaden gave Jesse his hand and they began to dance. There was no music, but that didn't matter. Jaden had forgotten all his troubles at that moment. He was happy, he was in love.

Back at the party everyone was dancing and having a good time. Everyone except Chazz and his father. The Blue King grew more and more annoyed with every passing second. Finally, he asked "So where is your son? It is very rude to keep us waiting like this." Jaden's father sighed and said "I don't know, I will go find him."

And with that the Red King walked away and began his search for his son.

Sartorious and Aster were sitting in the corner. Aster asked "So what happened to Jaden?" Sartorious gave no response for he was looking into his crystal ball once again. And at that moment Sartorious could see the prince.

Sartorious smiled and said "The prince, is living out his dream." Aster asked "What do you mean? Are you talking about him meeting that guy on the balcony?" Sartorious nodded in agreement and said "Yes, he has found his true love and living out both his dream and my prophecy."

The king continued searching for his lost son, then remembered him mentioning his dream and being on the balcony. So the king rushed to the nearest balcony. He made his way to the doorway and found his son. He hesitated when he saw Jaden dancing with Jesse. The king was puzzled for a moment then realized it was the boy he mentioned earlier, right there in front of the king.

The king couldn't believe it. His son's dream was happening before his very eyes. Suddenly, the king smiled at the happy couple he didn't want to interupt this romantic moment and walked away. The king knew at that moment, he was wrong. He knew he couldn't force his son to marry Chazz after seeing how happy he was with Jesse.

The king knew what he had to do, respectfully decline the marriage proposal. He knew it must be dealt with then and there.

While his father made his way back to the party, Jaden continued to dance with Jesse. The two just looked one another in the eyes and smiled. Jesse was a divine dancer just like in Jaden's dream. Jesse felt the same way about Jaden.

Finally, the two stopped dancing, and Jesse pulled Jaden close to him, gazed at Jaden lovingly for a minute, and placed his lips on Jaden's and began the most romantic and passionate kiss either one had ever had.

A few minutes went by, then suddenly Jesse ended the kiss he began. He said "I'm sorry Jaden, I don't know what came over me. All I knew was that I really wanted to kiss you." Jaden smiled and put his hand on Jesse's face and said "It's alright Jesse." Then Jaden placed his lips on Jesse's and returned the favor.

**_To Be Continued..._**

**_Next chapter will come soon. I will work on it as fast I can promise! Now please review, all comments welcome! _**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Okay here is chapter 3. Fair warning! There is a male x male love scene in this chapter! It is nothing too graphic, I wanted it to be classy and tasteful. This chapter is a bit shorter than the rest but I still think it is just as good! So as usual I don't own the characters. Enjoy!**_

_**Chapter 3**_

Everything was perfect, Jaden felt as though he was finally complete. His kiss with Jesse made him feel something, something powerful and overcoming... Jaden felt true love. Jesse felt the same way. He too was taken over by true love.

The two ended their passionate kiss, then looked deeply into each others eyes. Finally, Jaden threw his arms around Jesse's waist, as Jesse put his arms around Jaden.

Jaden said "Jesse, this may sound strange, but I think I love you." Jesse smiled and said "I feel it too Jaden, I guess there is such a thing as love at first sight."

Jaden smiled and said "I have dreamed of this moment my whole life. The moment that love would find me. And after all these years it has finally come."

They continued to embrace each other, niether one ready to let go of the other.

Jaden suddenly let out a depressed sigh, Jesse asked "What's wrong Jaden?" Jaden let go of Jesse only enough to look at him and said "It's just... well how will I explain this to everyone? They all expect me to marry Chazz, but I want to be with you. I don't think they will understand."

Jesse put his hand on Jaden's face and gave him a loving look and said "They will understand, they love you. Don't worry everything will be alright. Let's not worry about it right now."

Jaden didn't think he could love Jesse anymore, but after his expression of kindness, Jaden fell even harder for the bluenet.

Jaden smiled and said "I have an idea, come with me to my chambers. Where we can be alone." Jesse nodded in agreement. Jaden took ahold of Jesse's hand and began to lead him to his chambers.

Jaden's father was making his way back to the ballroom. He entered to find everyone laughing, dancing, and having a good time. Then, he saw Chazz, Slade, and their father standing away from everyone looking very displeased.

Jaden's father made his way to them, the Blue King said "So where is your son? I think we have waited long enough." With a look of anger on his face. The Red King said "Come with me my friend it's time we discussed your proposal." The Blue King replied "Well finally some good news."

The Red King said "Follow me, let's talk in privacy." The Blue King nodded in agreement and followed with his two sons behind him.

Sartorious and Aster were sitting to themselves. Then suddenly, Sartorious began to have a vision. Aster looked over at his mentor and asked "What is it? What do you see?" Sartorious was lost in his vision for several moments, then he screamed "NO!" He appeared very shocked and scared at the same time.

"Something terrible is about to happen." Exclaimed Sartorious. Out of curiousity Aster asked "What? What is going to happen?" Sartorious replied "I'm not completely sure, for my visions are still being clouded. I saw my vision from earlier, but it was a little more clear this time. I saw the Queen hovering over someone. She was screaming, as if she had lost a loved one. Which could only mean that Prince Jaden is in danger." Aster then replied "We have to find him. But where could he be?"

Sartorious appeared frustrated and said "The balcony, we must find it! That was the last place I could see him." Aster asked "Do you think it was that other guy from your vision that is going to hurt Jaden?" Sartorious said "I don't know, but we can't just wait and find out. We have to save the prince."

Zane and Alexis were still dancing, both looked as though they were having the time of their lives. Sartorious and Aster approached them. Zane's smile quickly turned into a frown when he saw the fortune teller coming towards him.

Zane stopped the dance and asked "What do you want?" Sartorious quickly replied "It's Prince Jaden, he's in very real must find him!" Zane raised a brow to the fortune teller and asked "Are you sure of this? Because I do not trust your visions."

"I wouldn't waste your time if I wasn't sure. Something terrible is going to happen." Yelled Sartorious. Zane and Alexis looked at one another and nodded in agreement. Alexis asked "So where is he? Do you know?"

Aster spoke up "The last place Sartorious could see him was on the palace balcony, where he met his dream man."

Zane huffed as Alexis looked very confused and said "Dream man? What dream man?" Zane said "Don't worry about it, let's just get to that balcony." Alexis nodded and they all made their way out of the ballroom and towards the nearest balcony.

The Red King led the Blue King and his sons to the palace gardens. The Blue King had a big smile on his face and asked "So what is your decision my friend? Do we have ourselves a wedding?"

The Red King frowned and said "No." The Blue King looked shocked and started laughing. He said "Oh that is too funny my friend. You are such a kidder." The Red King kept his frown.

The Red King finally interrupted the fellow king's laughter and said "I'm serious. We do not accept your marriage proposal." The Blue King quickly turned red from his rage.

He bagan to yell "What! You reject our proposal? Do you even realize how stupid a decision that is?" The Red King stood firm and said "I'm sorry, but my son does not love Chazz, and it would be wrong of me to force him into something he didn't want to do."

The Blue King laughed and said "LOVE? What does love have to do with marriage? Marriage is about money and power, not some cutesy emotion. Only fools marry for love."

The Red King didn't move a muscle and said "Our decision is final. There will be no more discussions, now enjoy the rest of the party." He walked pass the Blue King and his sons and didn't look back.

The Blue King yelled "Mark my words you fool, you and your little brat will regret this!" The Red King paid no attention and continued to walk off, leaving the Blue King and his sons to sulk.

Meanwhile, Jaden and Jesse had made it to Jaden's chambers. They quickly ran in, and closed the door behind them. Jesse began to look out Jaden's window, he could see a lot of stars. He said "I really love looking at the stars. They are so small but still so beautiful to look at." Jaden couldn't help but smile and said "I agree, I spend most of my nights looking at they stars. They truly are beautiful."

Jesse grabbed Jaden's hand, looked into his eyes and said "Yes, but they are only half as beautiful as you Jaden." Jesse leaned in and gave Jaden another kiss this time on the cheek. Jaden blushed, Jesse was so romantic and kind.

He made Jaden feel special. Jaden grabbed ahold of Jesse as tightly as he could and said "I don't know how this night could get any better, you have made me the happiest person alive."

Jesse leaned in again and kissed Jaden on the lips. Jaden and Jesse had begun their most passionate kiss yet. Jaden knew what was about to happen and he didn't care. He wanted to express his love for Jesse in the most romantic way any couple could. He wanted to make love with Jesse.

The couple still remained in their lip-lock as they wandered towards the bed Jesse climbed on top of Jaden, and began to unbutton Jaden's royal attire.

Jaden took his vest off and threw it to the side. Jesse began to kiss Jaden's neck, and then his chest. Jaden grew more and more aroused the more the bluenet kissed his exposed torso.

Next, Jaden took charge and got on top of Jesse and unbuttoned the top of his royal outfit. Jaden began kissing Jesse's stomach until he worked his way to the bluenet's pants, he began to unbutton them.

Jaden worked his way back up and the two began to kiss some more. Within minutes the two pressed their bare and exposed bodies against one another. The two began to sweat from the intensity.

Passion and pleasure filled the air, the two were lost in this moment of love making. Normally, Prince Jaden wouldn't move this fast with someone, but he knew in his heart he was in love. And that was all that mattered.

Jesse looked at Jaden as they thrusted their bodies together and said "I love you Jaden." Between his moans of pleasure Jaden said "I love you too Jesse." Then the two continued their passionate kissing, and their expression of love.

Zane, Alexis, Sartorious, and Aster had made their way to the nearest balcony. They found nothing, and no one in sight. Zane asked "So where is he?" Sartorious said "I don't know, this is indeed the balcony from my vision. But the prince is no where to be found." Alexis interrupted "Well I don't think he will come back here, come on we have to keep searching." Everyone agreed.

Aster said "Maybe we should split up, we will find him quicker that way." Everyone agreed once again and Alexis said "Alright Zane and Aster you go search that way, and Sartorious and I will go the opposite way." Zane went with Aster and Alexis with Sartorious, and ran as quickly as they could down the halls of the palace to save their friend.

The Red King had wandered to an outing with a view of the river, not too far from the party. He just stood against the little stone wall preventing anyone from falling, and stared. He thought to himself "I wonder what Jaden's dream boy's name is. I just hope he is good to my son, and that everything works out for them."

Suddenly, a dark figure appeared behind the king, he was too concentrated on his thoughts to notice. The person was wearing a black cloak, preventing their identity from being exposed. They began slowly walking towards the king.

The king finally heard the footsteps of the stranger, and turned around. The king asked "Can I help you with something?" The cloaked figure said nothing, they just continued towards the king slowly but surely. The king asked "Why aren't you saying anything? Who are you? What to do you want?"

In the blink of an eye the cloaked person pulled out a dagger and stabbed the king in his stomach. The king groaned in pain, as the assailant drove it deeper into him. He pulled it out only to stab the king again, the king tried to fight back but the assailant pushed the king to the ground.

The king almost stood up, but before he could the dark figure stabbed him once again, only this time in the chest not too far from the heart. The king fell down to the ground, he felt himself getting weaker and weaker.

The cloaked assailant laughed in an recognizable voice at the king's pain. Then the assailant heard someone coming. It was the queen. The dark figure ran as fast as they could to get away from the scene. They were no longer in sight of the king, who laid dying on the ground.

The queen made her way over and said "Dear? Are you out here?" A groan of pain came from a small distance, the queen could hear it loud and clear. She ran over to the souce of the sound. She had a look of pure terror on her face when she realized it was her husband lying on the ground in a pool of his own blood.

She screamed as loud as she could saying "HELP! HELP! ANYONE HELP! MY HUSBAND HAS BEEN ATTACKED! THE KING NEEDS HELP! PLEASE!"

Sartorious and Alexis were in one of the spare bedrooms not too far away as was Aster and Zane in a room down the way. Sartorious said "The queen, she is screaming. We're too late!" Alexis interrupted "But wait I thought you said Jaden was in danger? She just said the king needs help."

Sartorious appeared shocked and said "I must have been wrong! It was the king! He was the one in my vision, we must hurry!" They began to run to the king and queen, as did Aster and Zane.

Jaden and Jesse were in Jaden's bed. They had finished their romantic expression of love, both very satisfied. Jaden had placed his head on Jesse's chest and the two were in complete bliss.

Until they heard the queen screaming. Jaden jumped when he heard his mother's voice, he understood every word the queen was saying. The bad part of Jaden's dream had just come back to him. He said "Oh no, my mother must have been the one screaming in my dream! Oh no, dad!" Jesse appeared confused about the dream statement.

Nonetheless, Jaden and Jesse both jumped out of the bed and put their clothes back on. They ran out of the room as quick as they could. Jaden thought to himself "How could I let this happen? Please dad, hold on I coming."

_**To be continued...**_

_**Hope all you Jesse x Jaden fans out there enjoyed their little love scene! :) Who is this cloaked assailant? And why did they attack the king? Chapter 4 coming soon! Please comment and review!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Sorry it took me so long to finish this chapter! So far the new year has been very eventful to say the least lol. Anyways starting where we left off Jaden is rushing to his dying father, will he get the chance to say goodbye? As usual I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX or it's characters. Enjoy!**_

_**Chapter 4**_

Jaden ran as fast as he could down each hallway, Jesse running right behind him all of the way. He knew he couldn't waste any time. He thought to himself "How could I let this happen? I saw this in my dream last night, but I completely ignored it. I just hope I'm not too late."

Syrus was standing inside the ballroom watching the festivities, when he heard the queen's plea for help. He turned and looked out one of the nearby windows to see what was going on. Thanks to the moon and all the stars in the sky he could see the queen in the courtyard holding her dying husband. He knew he had to help in anyway he could, so he ran to the nearest exit.

Some of the palace guards had made their way to the king. One said "Your majesty, we must get you inside."

The king laughed quietly and said "There's no point. I'm finished. Please just leave me here. But do one thing for me, find Jaden and bring him here." The guards agreed, and made their way to find the prince.

The queen held on tightly to her husband crying her eyes out. The king looked at her and said "Don't cry for me dear. You must be strong. Tears never solved anything." She was speechless, she couldn't handle the situation.

Jaden, with Jesse right behind him, had made it outside. He could see his mother hovering over his father in the distance. He was exhausted, but used every last bit of strength to reach his father.

Alexis and Sartorious had also made it outside, they saw Jaden with Jesse not too far behind. Alexis was very confused. She asked "Who is that guy with the blue hair?" Sartorious smiled and said "Jaden's true love." Alexis appeared shocked but didn't say anything else.

Out of the corner of her eye she noticed someone running outside as well, it was Syrus. She yelled out "Syrus!" In return Syrus yelled "Alexis! What's going on?" Alexis and Sartorious made their way over to him and Sartorious said "The king is in trouble, we must hurry." Syrus didn't waste anytime with words and began to follow Alexis and Sartorious.

Zane and Aster appeared out of nowhere right in front of Syrus, Alexis, and Sartorious. Zane said "Come on! Let's go!" There was no argument from anyone. They ran into the courtyard, then suddenly Zane saw Jaden and Jesse together.

He noticed Jesse's appearance to be exactly how Jaden described the boy in his dream. He didn't know what to think, Jaden did have a vision of the future. "But how can it be?" He thought to himself.

Jaden had made it to his dying father. He was out of breath but he found enough air to say "Dad, no, dad." He leaned down next to his father. The king looked at his son and said "Jaden, my boy."

The queen was still in shock, but the king looked over behind Jaden and saw the boy from earlier on the balcony. He smiled at Jesse. Jesse was a little confused why, but didn't say anything and smiled back.

The king turned towards Jaden once again, and said "My son, I was wrong." Jaden appeared confused by his father's statement and asked "What do you mean? Wrong about what?" The king coughed and appeared to be slipping away.

He said "I was wrong, follow your heart. Dreams do come true, if you believe in them." Jaden looked at Jesse and then turned back to his father.

"Follow my heart? Father, do you mean..." His father cut him off and said with his last ounce of strength "I'm proud of you my son, remember follow your heart." With one last gasp the king died.

Jaden began to tear up and said "Father? Father!" Tears fell like a waterfall down the prince's face, he couldn't believe what was happening. Alexis walked over to her friend and held him tightly. She said "I'm sorry Jaden." As the prince held her too, crying even harder.

Not too far away, the Blue King and his sons stood watching the whole thing. The Blue King said "Well, there may be a marriage after all." He smirked evily. Chazz looked at his father confused and asked "What do you mean? The king rejected our proposal."

His father continued to smirk and said "The only people aware of that conversation are the three of us now. As far as Jaden and his mother are concerned the king never rejected our proposal. Now that he is dead, their kingdom is weakened and others will take advantage of this. The queen will force Jaden to accept our proposal in an effort to save her kingdom."

Chazz said nothing else, and then turned his attention to Jaden and his mother.

Jaden and his mother still cried. Then Jesse kneeled down next to Jaden and put a hand on Jaden's shoulder and said "It will be alright Jaden, I promise."

Alexis still didn't fully understand, but something in her gut told her to let Jesse comfort Jaden. She released him from her embrace and smiled at Jesse. He smiled back at her and wrapped his arms around Jaden.

Jaden quickly wrapped his arms around the bluenet and buried his head into Jesse's chest. The queen was finally snapping out of it, and looked at the young couple.

She raised a brow for she had never seen the bluenet before. She wiped away the waterfall of tears and asked "Jaden, who is your friend?"

Jaden looked at his mother and said "Mother this is Jesse, he is from the Crystal Kingdom." The queen asked "Crystal Kingdom? Aren't you Prince Jesse?" Jesse smiled at the queen and said "The one and only."

Needless to say she was surprised for the royal family of the Crystal Kingdom almost never left their borders. They were very private people.

The queen tried her best to smile and said "Well it is a pleasure to meet you, Jesse." She quickly began to frown and cry again. Jesse said "I'm very sorry for your loss, I just wish we could have met under better circumstances." The queen nodded to acknowledge his sympathy.

Jaden wondered if he should tell his mother about Jesse now. But he figured the time wasn't right. He decided to wait until she was in a better frame of mind.

The palace guards returned. The queen got up and ordered "Please take my husband's body. And find his killer by any means necessary. This monster cannot walk away unpunished."

Jaden was surprised by his mother's hostility, for she was always kind and gentle. Even when criminals were brought before her and the king, she would always make Jaden's father show at least a little leniancy to even the worst of criminals. She always believed that there was good in everyone, but at the same time he understood her sudden outrage.

The gaurds slowly picked up and carried the king's body away. The queen stood up, while still crying. Jaden embraced his mother, in an effort to calm her down.

Suddenly, out of the corner of Jaden's eye, he noticed Chazz and his father coming towards him and his mother.

The Blue King said "What a tragedy this is. I'm so sorry for you loss." The queen looked at him and said "Thank you old friend."

The Blue King smiled warmly and said "Do not fret, for my sons and I will stay overnight to make sure nothing happens to you or Jaden. Your husband's assassin could still be nearby."

The queen replied "Thank you again. Gaurds prepare them some rooms for them to sleep in for the night." The captain of the guards nodded and said "Yes, your majesty. Right away." They walked towards the palace.

The Blue King and his sons turned around and said "We will leave you now. Good night." The queen replied "Good night." Chazz turned his head and looked at Jaden and said "Good night Prince Jaden, sweet dreams." With a mischivous smirk on his face. Jaden was hesitant but finally said "Good night." The Blue King and his sons walked away.

The queen wiped her tears away and said "Okay, well I guess I need to go inform our guests that the party is over. Jaden will you be alright dear?"

Jaden smiled at his mother and said "I will be fine mother, the more important question is will you be alright?" The queen smiled at her son's kindness and selflessness and said "Yes dear, thank you."

She looked over at Zane and said "Zane you protect my son, I've lost my husband, I can't lose my son too." Zane nodded and said "Do not worry your majesty, I will guard your son with my life as I always have."

The queen smiled and said "Thank you Zane. Your parents would be so proud of you." Zane wasn't the type to smile but he couldn't help but do so at the queen's comment.

The queen turned around and left everyone else alone. Zane began to glare at Jaden. He asked "So where have you been all night Jaden? Everyone has been worried sick."

Jaden tried to say something but nothing came out. Jesse interupted "He was with me. We met on a balcony and we've been keeping each other company up until now."

Zane looked at Jesse very closely. He then asked Jaden "So this is your dream man? Am I right Jaden?" Jesse asked "Dream man?" Jaden said "Yes Zane, this is Jesse."

Zane interupted "Prince of the Crystal Kingdom. Yeah I heard him and your mother talk earlier." Zane was still a little skeptical about the whole dream situation, but was slowly coming around.

Jaden finally asked "So why was everyone so worried anyways?" Aster said "Well Jaden, Sartorious had another vision. He saw your mother over your father's body on the ground and thought it was you."

Jaden's eyes widened in shock. Sartorious said "After that the four of us split up to find you and save you, but unfortunately I was wrong. My visions are still being clouded."

Jaden said "Well I'm sorry guys for making you worry, that wasn't my intention." Alexis smiled at the prince and said "It's alright Jaden, at least your okay." Jaden looked at the ground and said "Maybe, but my father... He's dead. I knew something like this was going to happen I just didn't do anything about it."

Alexis frowned at the prince's statement and said "Jaden there was nothing you could do. It's not your fault." Jaden still looked at the ground with his bangs covering his eyes, most likely filled with tears.

Zane stepped in and said " It's getting late, we should be heading back inside. It has been a long night." Everyone began to walk towards the palace, except for Jaden and Jesse. Jaden didn't move a muscle, Jesse walked over to him and placed his hand on his shoulder.

Jaden snapped out of his shock when he felt Jesse's touch. Jesse said "I know this is hard Jaden, but you will make it through this. And I'm here for you whenever you need me." Jaden finally smiled and turned around to look at the bluenet.

Brown eyes met green eyes and Jaden placed his lips on Jesse's. It was more of a cute little peck on the lips, than a romantic kiss. But that didn't matter, any kiss from Jaden was special to Jesse.

Syrus, Alexis, and Zane both stood nearby watching. "I think Jaden is in love." Stated Alexis with a grin from ear to ear. Syrus was very confused, and asked "Wait when did this all happen?" Alexis and Zane said nothing to respond. Zane looked at the couple and let out a small but noticable grin as well and said "Well, I think we should get going."

Alexis replied "But what about Jaden and Jesse?" Zane chuckled and said "Don't worry Jesse will protect Jaden, trust me."

Zane began to walk away, and Alexis and Syrus soon followed but not before taking one last look at the adorable couple in the distance.

Jesse and Jaden still stood in their same position neither one letting go of the other. Jesse asked "So where shall I sleep tonight?" Jaden smiled and said "With me silly." Jesse smiled but asked "Will your mother be aliright with that? What if someone finds out?" Jaden still smiled and said "Don't worry, it will be alright."

The young couple ended their embrace only to lock their hands together and make their way back to the palace. As they left the area, Chazz walked out of the darkness. He observed the couple very closely and frowned as his eyes filled with rage and jealousy.

Chazz thought to himself "How dare he? Who is that blue haired guy anyway? Whoever he is he will regret the day he crossed me."

The queen made her way to her bed chambers, with guards not too far behind. She stepped in front of the door and stopped. She stood silently and just stared at the door. One of the guards looked over at her and asked "Is something wrong you highness?"

The queen didn't answer, she still just stood there staring. But in her mind she couldn't stop thinking about the last time she was in this room, with her husband. It was all too much to handle in one night. She couldn't believe that he was gone forever.

Her one true love in this world, she would never again have the joy of waking up and seeing his face first thing in the morning, never again could she speak to her lost love. The sadness had consumed her. At the same time she felt something she had never felt before, a taste for vengence.

She wanted to have her revenge on the person who took her husband away from her. And she wouldn't be satisfied until she watched the monster perish in front of her, just like her husband did.

The guard asked again "Your highness? Are you alright?" The queen snapped out of it and replied "Of course, thank you." She began to reach out for the handle that would open the door when suddenly The Blue King shouted "Your majesty."

The queen looked at him, she really didn't want to talk to anyone. But she also didn't want to go into her bed chambers. She said "Hello, old friend. How can I help you?" He smiled at her and said "I think we should talk, somewhere a little more private maybe?"

She agreed and said "Alright then." He held out his hand to her and she gave it to him and followed him towards the library with the guards not too far behind them.

Meanwhile, Jaden was in his bed chambers with Jesse. They had to make sure no one saw Jesse enter Jaden's bed chambers otherwise their might be some trouble.

Prince Jaden was staring out the window looking out at the sky. Jesse looked at his true love and asked "Jaden are you going to be okay?" Jaden simply ignored Jesse's question and answered it with his own. "Do you think my dad is up there watching over me?"

Jesse smiled warmly at his love, Jaden wasn't looking but he could feel the powerful warmth of Jesse's smile showering him. Jesse walked up behind Jaden put his arms around Jaden's waist and placed his chin on Jaden's shoulder and said "Of course he is. He will always be with you in your heart."

"Thank you Jesse, if it wasn't for meeting you tonight, I don't think I could have handled all of this." Jaden told his lover. Jesse blushed and said "Your welcome Jaden, I'm just glad I could help." He gave Jaden a peck on the cheek, and they both began to gaze at all the stars.

Jaden asked "Jesse... there is something I'm curious about. Why did you come to my party tonight? What led you here? To me?"

Jesse replied "Well it's hard to explain but I had this dream last night. And you were in it. I didn't know who you were at the time, but I saw us dancing on that balcony like we did earlier. So needless to say the dream was too real to just ignore so I had to come see for myself if it would really come true."

Jaden was astonished he couldn't believe what he just heard. He and Jesse both had the same dream about one another. Jaden said "Well, that is quite interesting. You see I had the very same dream. That is why Zane called you my "dream man" earlier" I guess this really was meant to be."

Jesse blushed and said "Wow. That is almost too strange to believe, but I guess you're right."

The young couple turned their attention to the skies once again, then decided to make their way to the bed to sleep.

Sartorious and Aster had made their way back to the humble hovel. Aster noticed that his mentor still looked very troubled and asked "What's wrong now Sartorious?"

Sartorious looked over at his apprentice and said "I must find out why my visions are being blocked. We might have been able to save the king if something wasn't interfering. But what could it be?"

Aster stopped and thought for a moment and finally let out "Maybe it wasn't something but someone. Remember the king was murdered, so maybe the king's murderer has something to do with it?"

"Of course! Who ever killed the king, must not want us to find out what they are up to. But the question is who would want the king dead? And why?" Exclaimed the fortune teller.

"I must keep trying to look into the future and find out everything I can. I was able to see bits and pieces of the future before, maybe if I keep trying I can see everything we need to know."

Sartorious looked deep into his crystal ball and focused all his attention on seeing the future.

_**To be continued...**_

_**What does fate have in store for Jesse and Jaden? And all the rest of the characters for that matter? Stay tuned chapter 5 coming soon! PLEASE COMMENT AND REVIEW! All helpful tips and advice are welcome! :)**___


	5. Chapter 5

**_I haven't updated in a couple of months and for that I'm sorry! Life is a funny thing, one thing pops up then another lol. Anyways, before I start to ramble on and on. We last left off with the king being murdered by an unknown assailant and Jaden and Jesse growing closer already. This chapter isn't very long but believe it or not a lot does happen in it! As always I don't own the characters, or Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, and as always enjoy!_**

_**Chapter 5**_

The moon was full and shining brightly, all was quiet around the palace. Jaden layed in his bed with his head on Jesse's chest, they were both sound asleep, with the look of mindless ectasy on both of their faces.

Though the young and happy couple slept, the rest of the palace was wide awake. Alexis sat in her room at her desk just thinking. She thought to herself " I can't believe it. The king was murdered. Who could do this?"

There was a knock on her door. She thought to herself "Who could that be this late?" She got out of her seat and walked over to her door and opened it, to find Zane. She asked "Zane, what are you doing up so late?"

He laughed and said "I could ask you the same thing." She smirked and let him in her room. She asked "So what's going on?" Zane had a very serious look on his face.

"It's everything that has happened today, Jaden's dream about that Jesse guy, the king being murdered, everything..." Zane said. Alexis looked at the ground with a depressed expression. She said "I know, my only real concern is if the murderer got the king then will they go after Jaden and his mother too."

Zane replied "I have a strong feeling they will, and it worries me too. But the question is when will they strike?" Alexis thought to herself for a moment, then said "Do you think it has something to do with Prince Chazz and the whole arranged marriage thing?"

"It's a good suspicion, but we can't make any rash accusations about Chazz or his family like that without evidence. It could have some serious consequences." Snapped Zane. "I know, but who else would even have a motive?" Alexis queried.

As the two pondered the situation the queen and the Blue King were in the library. The Blue King said "You know I am very sorry about your husband my old friend, this is a terrible loss. What will you do?" The queen didn't respond right away for she didn't know how to anwer the king's question.

"You know that the killer will come back for you right? They got your husband, and they will come for you or Jaden next." Said the Blue King. The queen still said nothing but looked at the king with wide eyes filled with fear.

"Do you really believe that?" She asked. The Blue King sighed heavily and said "Well I can't be certain, but it is a definate possibility." She looked away and said "What should I do then?" The Blue King walked up to her, grabbed her hand and said "Jaden should marry my son, if our sons are married I will help protect you and your son from any harm."

The queen merely shook her head and said "I don't know, I don't want to force Jaden into this." The Blue King lied "It's what your husband would want. In fact before he was murdered he and I agreed on the marriage. He loved the idea."

The queen looked puzzeled and asked "He did? But why did he not say anything to me about it?" The Blue King replied "He didn't get the chance my dear." The queen grew silent again and just looked away.

She asked "Do you think it will be for the best?" The Blue King turned his back to the queen and began to walk towards the window only to hide his evil smirk on his face and said "Yes, my old friend. You will not regret this decision, it is what's best for you, your son, and your kingdom."

The queen sat there in silence thinking in her head about Jaden and Jesse. Jesse had comforted Jaden and the queen herself after the king was murdered. Jaden and Jesse looked so right for one another when Jesse was console Jaden. She couldn't explain it but in that one moment she knew in her heart Jaden was meant to be with the blue haired boy.

She didn't want to take away her son's happiness, but her fear of losing her son should she decline the offer would hurt her more. She had a difficult choice to make. She thought to herself "Would my love really want this? Did he know about Jesse? If he did, would he still agree to the marriage?" She couldn't believe any of it, her husband always put the happiness of his family before anything else.

She knew the king was aware of Jaden's feelings towards the marriage from the beginning. The Blue King began to grow impatient waiting of her to answer so he interupted her thinking, "So do we have a wedding or not? Remember the marriage will keep you and your son safe from any harm." She looked at him as though she was still deep in thought and said "Very well."

The Blue King turned away again to hide his evil and devious smile knowing he had tricked the queen into doing exactly what he wanted her to. He turned around to face her and said "Wonderful! And don't worry because it is all for the best. You won't regret this my old friend."

The queen just sat there thinking to herself "I already do, please forgive me Jaden."

Meanwhile down the hall Zane was exiting Alexis' room and said "Goodnight Alexis, try to get some sleep." She smiled at him and said "You too, we'll talk more in the morning." She shut her door.

Zane was making his way down the hall to his room and found his way in front of the door to the library and overheard two people talking. He heard the Blue King say "I shall inform Chazz about the wedding first thing in the morning." Zane thought to himself "Wedding? What wedding?" The queen said "And I will tell Jaden first thing as well. When should the wedding take place?"

Zane gasped and thought to himself "Oh, no the queen agreed to the marriage." The Blue King thought for a moment and said loudly "How about the day after tomorrow?" The queen questioned "In one day? Do you think that is enough time to prepare everything?" The Blue King laughed and said "Of course, of course. All the guests from around only need a couple hours to get here. Don't worry we will make everything perfect." The queen replied "If you say so."

Zane stood there in shock he couldn't believe his ears he thought to himself once again "Why do I feel this way? I was for Jaden marrying Chazz before tonight. Could it be that Jesse guy? Is he what's best for Jaden? This will devestate Jaden."

Next thing he knew the door to the library opened only to reveal the queen. She jumped a little when she saw Zane on the other side and said "Zane you startled me! What are you doing up so late anyways?"

Zane ignored the question and said "So Jaden and Chazz are getting married?" With a stern look on his face. The queen frowned for she knew what Zane's look was telling her. The Blue King stepped up and said "Yes my boy, the day after tomorrow at sunset our sons will be getting married." Zane merely replied "I see, well good night to you your highness, your majesty."

The queen knew what she had agreed to and felt terrible for it. The Blue King bid the queen farewell and made his way to his chambers as did the queen. The Blue King chuckled quietly, for his plan worked out perfectly.

He opened the door to his chambers and walked in to find his other son Slade. Slade asked "So how did it go?" The king smiled evily and said "Perfectly, the wedding will be the day after tomorrow at sunset." Slade smiled evily as well almost identical to his father.

Meanwhile, Jaden and Jesse were still deep in sleep. Jaden was begining to have another dream. He was standing in a field in the middle of nowhere, and there was no one to be found. Then suddenly he heard a voice say "Jaden... Jaden..." Jaden looked around but found no one.

He asked "Who's there?" The voice began to speak again a little more clearly "Jaden, follow your heart..." and at that moment he knew it was none other than his father. Jaden replied "Dad? Is that you? Where are you?" Before he knew it his father appeared before him.

He looked at his father and said "Dad, I can't believe it." The king smiled at his son and said "Jaden, my boy." Jaden smiled back and said "Dad I'm so sorry, it's all my fault you're dead. I could have saved you but I didn't." Jaden began to cry. Jaden felt his father's hand touch his face. He looked up and his father said "Jaden none of this is your fault. Don't blame yourself."

Jaden replied "But it was in my dream, I saw you being murdered. I could have helped you."  
>His father said "No, son it was meant to happen. So it did. I understand you're hurting but if you blame yourself then you can never be truly happy. You must forgive yourself and move on. I will always be with you, in your heart my boy."<p>

Jaden still cried and said "It's just not fair, why did it have to be you? You didn't do anything wrong." His father embraced him in a hug and comforted him. The king said "Jaden, sometimes life isn't fair, you know that. I may be gone, but you still have you're mother... and your new lover."

Jaden's eyes widened in shock. The prince asked "You know about Jesse? But I thought you didn't believe me when I told you about my dream?" The king said "I didn't, until I saw you two on the balcony dancing together. At that moment I knew you were happy, and you still can be happy with this Jesse. I watched you grow up from the very beggining and I never saw you as happy as you were with him."

Jaden didn't know what to say. The king continued "I know together you and Jesse will do great things. One day when you two rule over the kingdom together." Jaden asked "You want me to marry Jesse? But what about Chazz?" His father chuckled a bit and said "I saw you dancing with Prince Chazz and despite whatever his father wanted to believe you were miserable and that just broke my heart, and that's why, right before I was killed, I declined the marriage proposal. I would never force you to do something you didn't want to do."

Jaden smiled and said "Thank you, dad. That means so much to me." The king laughed a little and said "I know son, I know." Jaden queried "Will I ever see you again after this dad?" The king responded "Of course my son, anytime you need me I will find you in your dreams. Remember I'm never too far away. I must go for now son, but like I said son I'm always inside your heart. And help your mother through this time please, she needs you now more than ever."

His father began to fade away in a magical way, slowly but surely. Jaden yelled "Dad wait! Don't go yet! Please!" His father said in a faint voice "I have to for now, but we will see each other again." Jaden yelled one last time "Dad!" and with that the king had completely faded away and soon after Jaden awoke from his sleep.

He shot upright instantly yelling "Dad!" and that in turn woke Jesse up as well. Jesse asked "What is it Jaden? What's wrong?" Jaden smiled a little and looked over at his true love and said "Nothing..." And gave Jesse a kiss on the lips. Jesse quite enjoyed the kiss but was a little curious as to where it came from.

Jesse smiled at Jaden and with that the two layed back down holding each others hands and gazing into one anothers eyes, blissfully unaware of the news that would come at sunrise...

_**To Be Continued...**_

_**How will Jaden take the news? Will he go through with it? Or will he listen to his father? Find out soon! Next chapter will be up sooner than you think, I promise not to take as long! Please, Please, Please review! I love reading them they are very helpful, and they motivate me to write more! Stay tuned! :)**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Okay here is Chapter 6! The queen has accepted the marriage proposal. What does that meant for Jesse and Jaden? Find out right now! I don't own Yu-gi-oh! gx and blah, blah, blah you know the drill. Enjoy!**_

**Chapter 6**

The morning came, and the sun was just begining to rise. Zane had not slept a wink all night, for he wasn't sure what to do. Should he inform Jaden before the queen could get to him? Or should he just wait and do nothing at all? He knew what he had to do.

As the sun was working it's way up further into the sky he got up and made his way out the door of his chambers.

He walked as casually as possible not to wake anyone for the echo from him running would surely wake the whole palace. He found his way back to Alexis' room and knocked on the door.

Not soon after the door opened to reveal a still half alseep Alexis who said "Zane? The sun is barely up, what is it?"

Without hesitation he said "The queen has agreed to the marriage. Jaden and Chazz are supposed to get married tomorrow at sunset."

Alexis eyes shot wide open after hearing the news and she said "Oh no! We can't let that happen! Jaden wants to be with Jesse, not Chazz. We have to tell Jaden."

Zane replied "Yes, we can't stop this wedding but I have an idea. I think we can still help them. Let's go!" The two moved swiftly towards the prince's room. They knew there wasn't a minute to waste.

Meanwhile, Prince Chazz hadn't slept either. He couldn't get the picture of Jaden and Jesse out of his head. He thought to himself "The blue haired punk better enjoy Jaden while he can, cause if father's plan works in the end Jaden will be all mine." He grinned in an almost evil way and snickered a bit.

There was a knock on his door, then before he knew it his father and brother both walked in. His brother said "Glad to see your up Chazz, we have great news."

His father then said "Yes, the queen agreed to our proposal. You and Jaden are to be wed tomorrow at sunset."

Chazz's grin grew and he said "Excellent, does Jaden know yet?" Slade responded "Not yet, the queen will inform him shortly though." Chazz snickered some more and thought "Soon Jaden will be all mine."

Chazz's father said "Well, we must go find the queen so she can break the news to Prince Jaden. Come now, Slade." Slade responded "Yes father." And with that the two left the room.

Chazz thought to himself "I have to hear this, I can't wait to hear what Jaden will say when he finds out that after tomorrow he will be mine forever."

Prince Chazz got out of bed and changed into more appropriate attire, and walked out of his room and off to Jaden's room.

Before long Alexis and Zane made it to the prince's chambers and Zane began to bang on the door very loudly, for he knew what a deep sleeper the prince was.

Jaden slowly began to wake up when he heard the commotion, Jesse opened his eyes soon after for the same reason. Jaden got out of bed slugishly and rubbed his eyes trying to wake himself up a little.

He opened the door and said "Zane? Alexis? What's going on?" Before answering Zane and Alexis both entered the room and closed the door behind them.

Jesse's curiosity woke him up right away. He waited attentively to hear what the two had to say. Zane said "Jaden, last night I was walking past the library and I over heard the queen and Chazz's father talking and well... Your mother agreed to the marriage to Chazz."

Jaden snapped out of his sleepy state immediately, his eyes widened and began to fill with tears. The sad prince merely said "Oh, no. But I love..." He turned to face Jesse. "Jesse" He finished.

Jesse got out of bed, walked over to Jaden, and held his love tight. He said "It's alright Jaden, we will figure out some way to get you out of this."

As the four discussed the situation Chazz had made his way to Jaden's room. He stood just outside the door when he heard the four of them talking. He thought "What's going on in there?" And began to listen very closely.

In the room Zane paused for a second and said "There's only one way." Jaden and Jesse both looked at Zane in a most curious way. Jaden asked his bodyguard "What is it Zane?"

Zane sighed and said "Well Jaden, you must know it would mean giving up your life as you know it. You and Jesse must leave this all behind and leave the kingdom for good. Remember you don't have to do this but if you two truly love each other then it seems to be the only way."

Jesse thought for a moment and said "We could go to the Crystal Kingdom. My parents would welcome you like family and they would protect you I promise."

Jaden stood there with an empty expression on his face, he didn't know what to do. Yes he wanted to be with Jesse, but how could he leave his mom, his friends, and his kingdom behind?

If he left now what would that do to his mother? To lose a husband and a son all at once? She would be heartbroken, and she may never recover from it. And with her lost in heart break what would that mean for their kingdom? Would it be taken over? Would the prince's home since birth be lost forever? It was a tough decision to make.

Zane interupted the prince's thoughts and said "Well Jaden? What's it going to be?" Jaden looked at Zane and Alexis and then he looked at Jesse and said "But Jesse... If we do this you would be putting yourself and your family in danger. I don't think Chazz and his father will be too happy to find out that I have run off with you. I don't want you to get hurt because of me."

Jesse just smiled at Jaden and said "It's a risk I am willing to make for you Jaden." Jaden could feel the sincerity in Jesse's voice.

Jaden looked at Jesse and said "Okay Jesse, I will go with you to your home." Jesse kissed Jaden and said "Don't worry Jaden everything will work out in the end. I know how hard it must be to leave but you will be back someday I give you my word, you will be able to come back home again."

Jaden smiled and kissed his true love. He said "Alright how do we escape undetected? There are guards everywhere since last night for our protection. I can't just walk out of here they would never let me leave unescorted."

They all thought on it for a minute. Alexis said "Maybe we could form some kind of rope and the two of you could climb out the window."

Zane shook his head and said "No it would be too obvious, but I do have an idea. Jesse you need to go to town alone, then I will escort Jaden there to meet you soon after. That way no one will suspect you two leaving the kingdom together."

In the hallway Chazz still stood easedropping on the conversation. He had heard all he needed to hear. He thought "We will just see about that. They think they can run away like that and get away with it? Not if I or my father have anything to say about it."

He laughed both quietly and evily to himself as he walked away from the area, before the four in the room discovered his presence.

Back in the room, Jesse said "Alright, I'll leave right now. Jaden, we will see each other again soon okay?" Jaden blushed and said "Okay." The two kissed once again, and Jesse left the room.

Zane looked at Jaden and said "Okay Jaden, we need to hurry your mom will be here soon we need to get you out of here before she finds you." Jaden nodded in agreement and quickly changed his clothes.

And with that Jaden, Zane, and Alexis made their way out of the prince's room. They then journeyed towards the front entrance of the palace.

The queen simply sat on her bed in her room when she suddenly heard a knock on the door. She said "Come in." And in came Chazz's father and brother Slade.

The king said "Well, your majesty. It's time to tell your son. I have already informed Chazz and he couldn't be happier." The queen forced a smile and thought to herself "Forgive me Jaden." She got up and made her way to her son's room with the king and his son.

Meanwhile, Jesse had just left the palace on his beautiful white steed and was on his way into the village. Jaden, Zane, and Alexis were just making their way to the front gate. Zane stopped the brunet and the blonde in their tracks.

Zane turned to them and said "Alright, Alexis I will need you to stay here as I take Jaden into the village." She looked at him curiously and asked "Why?"

Zane looked at her directly and said "Well, whenever the queen realizes Jadens not here then she will wonder where he has gone. So you need to stay and tell her we have went to town."

Alexis nodded in agreement and said "Alright." Zane then turned to Jaden who appeared to have a lot on his mind at the moment.

He asked the prince, "You sure you want to do this Jaden? I mean there is still time to change your mind after all."

Jaden shook his head and said "No, I want to do this." Zane nodded and said "Okay, let's get moving, we don't have much time before they start searching for you." Out of the blue a familiar voice asked "Jaden? Where are you going?"

Jaden, Zane, and Alexis all turned around to find Syrus. Jaden said "Oh, Syrus... well..." Syrus interupted the prince, "You are leaving aren't you?" Jaden could hear the sadness in his best friend's voice and replied "Yeah, I'm sorry Sy. But..." Syrus interupted again "But, you want to be with Jesse. Am I right?" Syrus' frown turned into a smile.

"It's okay Jaden, you deserve to be happy. We will all miss you, but you have to do what you have to do. And we all understand that." Syrus said very sincerely. Jaden teared up a bit and smiled at his shorter friend then ran up and gave him a hug. "I'll miss you too Sy, but don't worry I'll be back someday."

The friends ended their embrace and Alexis said "Goodbye Jaden, and good luck." Jaden smiled at the blonde and said "No, not goodbye Lex, see you later." She couldn't help but smile by the prince's heartfelt statement.

And with that Zane and Jaden left the palace and Jaden waved to his friends who grew further and further away. Syrus turned to Alexis once Zane and Jaden were out of sight. He asked "So do you think we will see Jaden again?"

Alexis smiled and said "Of course, he promised he would. Jaden is a man of his word." Syrus looked into the distance where Jaden once was and said nothing else, he only smiled.

The queen, Blue King, and Slade had made it to Jaden's chambers. The queen knocked on the door and said "Jaden? Jaden? Please wake up dear, I must speak with you." She heard nothing in response so she opened the door and said "Jaden?" She then realized he wasn't in the room.

She said "He's not here." The Blue King shot into to room in a huff and said "Well where is he then?" The queen replied "I don't know, this is very odd." Slade interupted "Well then let's go find him."

"No, it will be alright. I'm sure he will be back soon enough. We will just tell him whenever he gets back." Said the queen. The Blue King responded, "Fine, but that boy of yours better not take his time. We got a wedding to plan." In a very hateful tone.

The queen raised a brow at the king's frustration and asked "Is everything alright? You seem very upset." The king simply replied "Do I? Well no worries my dear, everything is just fine. My apoligies." In a much more pleasant tone.

Though in his head he was saying "That little brat better not screw up my plan. Or he will pay for it. Much sooner than expected anyway."

Zane and Jaden were still making their way into the village. Jaden was happy he was going to be with Jesse, but at the same time he couldn't help but feel guilty, he asked Zane "Am I doing the right thing here Zane?"

Zane stayed quiet for a moment and then said "What does it matter what I think Jaden? It's your decision." Jaden sighed and then said "Well your more than just my bodyguard Zane, your my friend. And you're like an older brother to me, so what you think matters a lot to me."

Zane chuckled a little and asked "So you think that much of me do you?" Jaden responded with "Yeah of course."

Zane chuckled some more and said "Well, if my opinion matters that much to you then... yes. I think you are doing the right thing." Jaden was in awe, for Zane had never told Jaden he was doing the right thing. Zane was always the one telling Jaden to stop doing what he wanted and start doing what you're supposed to do.

"Jaden, I have always admired that quality in you." Zane said. Jaden asked "What quality?" And Zane replied "The fact that you always go for what you want, no matter what anyone says or thinks. You stay true to your heart, and I know I have said pretty much the opposite the whole time we have known each other but there is nothing wrong with being selfish from time to time. So yes, you are doing the right thing Jaden. Now don't think about it anymore."

Jaden said nothing else, he just thought to himself "Wow, Zane said he admires me. And to think since the day we met I always admired him and his ability to always be strong when no one else can." The prince smiled and the pair continued their way to the village which was now in sight.

At the palace in Prince Jaden's room the trio of royalty still sat and waited for the prince's return. The Blue King was growing more and more impatient by the second. As was Prince Slade.

Then suddenly, Chazz came into the room and said "Father, brother. Can I speak with you for a second?" Slade said "Not now Chazz! Can't you see we are waiting on prince Jaden?" Chazz said "Yes I know, but this won't take long."

The Blue King stood up and said with an angry tone "Very well then. Excuse us your majesty." The queen nodded at them and thought to herself "I wonder where Jaden is? Did he... leave with Jesse?"

Chazz, along with his father and brother walked down the hall to the library to speak in private. The Blue King sat down in a chair and asked his son "So why did we have to talk all the way in here?"

Chazz looked very annoyed and said "Well there is a little problem." Slade asked "And what is this little problem Chazz?" Chazz looked even more annoyed and said "Jaden is gone. He left to be with Prince Jesse of the Crystal Kingdom."

The Blue King shot out of the chair he was sitting in and yelled "What? And you just let him leave?" Chazz looked at his father and said "What was I supposed to do? He had his bodyguard and his little friends with him?" The king was fuming with rage.

He yelled "If you don't marry Jaden then this kingdom will never be ours! We can't let this happen!" Slade stood in the corner and began to laugh evily. His father glared at him and said "What are you laughing at? You think it's funny my plan is ruined?"

Slade continued to laugh then finally said "No, father. I've just come up with my own plan to save yours." His father's eyes opened wide with curiousity. The king asked "So what is this plan of yours son?"

Slade replied "Well apparently no one knows that Jaden left of his own free will, so we can just say that Prince Jesse kidnapped him. He needed to escape after he killed the king after all, so he kidnapped Prince Jaden just to add insult to injury."

Chazz stepped in and said "Wait a minute, how do you know that Jesse killed the king?" Slade said "Well I don't don't dear brother, but if we say he did then they will find him and bring him and Jaden back here."

Chazz said "That won't work, Jaden's friends helped him escape. They know Jesse didn't kidnap him."

Slade smirked and said "Well then we can say they are accomplices in the kings murder and the prince's kidnapping. We will have them locked in the dungeon, that way they can't tell anyone the truth. Then with them out of the way, we will go find Jaden and force him to marry you, Chazz."

Chazz interupted his brother again and said "But Jaden loves that Jesse guy, he won't marry me now." Slade snickered and said "Oh little brother, you're so naive. We will have Jesse arrested for the murder of the king. Then if Jaden doesn't marry you, then we will kill Jesse."

The Blue King smirked and said "Brilliant my son, absolutely brilliant. But there is still another problem what about the queen? Do you think she will buy any of this story?"

Slade looked at his father and said "I guess we will see." Slade and his father smirked evily, while Chazz just stood there skeptical.

The Blue royal family had been gone longer than expected so the queen had decided to go look for Jaden on her own. She was walking down one of the many hallways only to find Alexis and Syrus. She was very excited to see them.

She immediately asked "Alexis, Syrus... Have you two seen Jaden by some chance?" They both stood in silence for a moment then Alexis said "Oh, he and Zane went to the village for a little bit. They should be back shortly."

The queen smiled and asked "Jaden is leaving with Jesse isn't he?" Alexis and Syrus both stood there afraid to answer. The queen said "I knew it. Good for him." Alexis and Syrus both were very curious as to why the queen was happy about this.

Syrus asked "Wait your not upset about Jaden leaving?" The queen laughed lightly and said "No Syrus. Last night I saw how much Jaden cared for Jesse and vice versa. This way he can be truly happy."

Then Alexis asked "Then why did you agree to the marriage proposal?" The queen frowned and said "I was upset, and Chazz's father told me that my husband wanted Jaden to marry Chazz. I didn't believe it but I wanted to honor my husbands wishes. But deep down I knew it was wrong. At least now Jaden can be with Jesse and maybe someday I will see him again."

The queen began to tear up, not enough to actually cry though. Alexis tried to comfort the queen and said "I know you will your majesty."

Meanwhile, just at the corner in the hallway. The cloaked assassin stood there watching the three, hearing every word being spoked. It was time for them to make their next move.

Jaden and Zane had made their way to the village. People were flooding the streets, but Jesse stuck out pretty well mostly cause of his bright blue hair. Jaden immediately found his love out of the corner of his eye. Jesse was waiting by a workshop with his beautiful white horse.

Jesse immediately noticed Jaden and Zane and decided to meet them halfway. Jaden practically jumped on Jesse when he saw him, though it had only bee a short while since they had last saw each other, Jaden missed his blunet prince very much.

Jesse smiled at Jaden's actions and asked "Okay, are you ready Jaden?" Jaden turned to look at Zane. He said nothing but he did nod at the prince. Jaden then smiled brightly and said "Yeah, let's go Jesse." He turned around to look at Zane again and said "Goodbye Zane, take care of everyone while I'm gone. Especially my mother."

Zane nodded again and said "No worries Jaden. And good luck." Jaden smiled at his old friend and said "Thank you Zane." Jesse then helped Jaden onto his horse and once situated the two began to ride off, Zane just stood there and watched the young happy couple disappeared in the distance.

Zane then said outloud "Goodbye Jaden." With a very large grin on his face. He then turned around and began to walk back to the palace.

Back at the palace the queen was making her way back to Jaden's room to find the king and his sons. She entered the room to find it the same as when she left. She thought to herself "Huh, I guess they haven't returned. I guess I will just wait for them here."

The queen ventured to the window she knew her son always loved to stare at the stars every night through. She gazed at the lovely view that lay before her. She said to herself "Oh, Jaden. Please be careful."

Suddenly she heard the door slam shut. She immediately jerked her head in that direction. When she did she found none other than the mysterious cloaked figure. She stood in shock for a second.

Finally, the queen let out "Who are you?" For the person's face was covered by the cloak. The figure said nothing, they just slowly walked closer and closer to the queen not stopping for anything.

She gazed at the figure with fear in her eyes for she knew what was about to happen. Then suddenly she smiled and chuckled a little. She said "So you're the one who murdered my husband right?"

The cloaked assassin stopped and just stood there. The queen said "You are aren't you? Well if you are here to kill me too, then so be it. But I have one question for you. What do you have to gain by murdering me or my family for that matter?"

The figure still stood in the same spot and began to laugh almost evily at the queen's question. Then the figure said "Everything." Once they spoke the queen figured out who the killer was.

"So it was you?" The queen said in shock. The killer said nothing else, but they charged at the queen violently stabbing her in the lower gut. The queen groaned in pain, as the killer dug their dagger deeper and deeper into her gut.

The killer removed their dagger, then the queen fell to the floor holding the spot which she was stabbed so intensely. The assassin looked down at her and laughed evily.

The queen looked up at her killer and just smirked and laughed at them. Confused by this the killer asked "What's so funny?" The queen continued to laugh weakly and said "You may have got me and my husband, but you'll never get my son. Which means your plan is ruined."

The killer smirked back at her and said "Oh I know where your son is going. With that Prince Jesse to the Crystal Kingdom right?"

The queen scowled at the killer and said "You'll never get him. Those two will put an end to your plan and avenge me and my husband." The assassin immedietely stabbed her right in her chest as she spit out the last word.

The killer laughed again and said "Is that so?" The queen fell completely to the ground and with her last breath she said "Jesse... protect Jaden. And Jaden I'm sorry..." The queen was now dead.

The killer just simply smiled as they looked down at their fallen victim. Then out of the corner of their eye the saw the door begin to open. The assassin looked over to the door to find Prince Chazz.

Prince Chazz stood in shock when he saw the queen's murdered body laying on the floor in a pool of blood. The killer then removed the hood covering their face to reveal their identity to Chazz. Chazz stood motionless and speechless for he couldn't believe his eyes.

_**To Be Continued...**_

_**Who is the killer? Find out in the next chapter! Chapter 7 coming soon! Please stay tuned! I will work on it as fast as I possibly can, and as always PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! I can't stress that enough, I love hearing constructive critisism :)**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Here is Chapter 7. Finally the killer is revealed! Who is it? Just read and find out. Just an fyi this chapter doesn't really have much of Jaden and Jesse in it. This chapter revolves around all the other characters. Enjoy! :)**

**Chapter 7**

Chazz stood in shock at the sight before him. The killer looked at Chazz and said "What's the matter little brother?" As he laughed evily. That's right the killer was Chazz's brother Slade. Chazz didn't know what to say. He knew his brother and father wanted the Red Kingdom, but he didn't know they would murder the royal family for it.

The Blue King walked in right at that moment. He walked towards the queen's murdered body and stared at it for a moment. Then he smirked evily and turned to Slade and said "Excellent work my son." Chazz's eyes widened in shock.

"Thank you father." Said Prince Slade. Chazz looked for the words to say then finally let out "Father... what's going on here?" The king looked at his son and chuckled. Then he said "Why taking what I want my son, what does it look like?"

Chazz said "But you murdered Jaden's parents..." The king replied "Well yes of course. Jaden's father turned down the proposal. Therefore, he had to be eliminated before he could tell his wife. And as for her, being in the weak state she was in, she would have no choice but to accept our proposal. And she did."

Slade stepped in and said "But after you told us about Jaden running off with that Jesse guy I over heard her talking to Jaden's little friends about it, so we couldn't risk her telling someone, and ruining our plan. Now we can frame Prince Jesse for both of the murders."

The king said "We must act quickly, we must inform the guards immediately. They will arrest Jaden's little friends, then they will hunt down Jaden and return him here, and arrest Jesse as well."

Chazz asked "But Jaden knows Jesse didn't kidnap him, or murder his parents, he is now king and if he tells the guards the truth then this whole thing would have been for nothing." The king laughed and said "You think we haven't thought of that Chazz? Jesse apparently means the world to Jaden, so if we threaten to kill Jesse then Jaden will do whatever we want. Including marrying you. That way we all get exactly what we want."

Chazz appeared disgusted by the thought of it all. Slade raised a brow at his little brother and said "What's wrong Chazz? Don't you want Jaden to marry you and be all yours? Well that's exactly what your going to get."

Chazz didn't say anything out loud but thought to himself "I do want Jaden all to myself, but not like this. This is wrong." The Blue king interrupted the young prince's thoughts and said "Let's go boys. We have a kingdom to take over." The king exited the room and Slade followed.

Slade stopped and turned around to look at Chazz and said "Let's go Chazz!" Chazz again didn't say anything but he followed his father and brother out of the room.

Jesse and Jaden were almost out of town when Jaden thought to himself "Wait, I need to tell Sartorious goodbye." He tapped his love on the shoulder and said "Jesse, can we please stop and say goodbye to Sartorious and Aster?"

The bluenet smiled and nodded and said "Just point the way." Jaden said "Turn right up here and then stop at the second building." Jesse did as instructed.

Jaden and Jesse got off the horse they rode on and entered the fortune tellers hovel. Jaden said "Hello? Sartorious? Aster?" A few seconds later the silver haired young man appeared before the princes. He said "Prince Jaden, and Prince Jesse, so good to see you again. What can I do for you?"

Out of another room a familiar voice said "They are here to tell us goodbye. Am I right?" Sartorious came into the room with the others with a smile on his face.

Jaden smiled back and said "Yes. I don't know when I will be back. But I will see you all again someday, I promise." Sartorious said "Well I wish you both the best of luck. Goodbye for now my old friend." He held out his hand to the young prince for a handshake.

Jaden took his friend's hand and bid adieu to his life long friend and his apprentice. Aster said "Well best of luck to the both of you. It was an honor to meet you." Jaden smiled at the silver haired apprentice and said "Likewise."

They ventured outside, and Jaden and Jesse both returned to the horse. Jaden waved goodbye to Aster and Sartorious as he and Jesse rode out in the distance.

Out of nowhere Sartorious began to have a vision. In his vision he could see the queen's murdered body laying on the ground and then he saw Chazz, along with Slade, and their father.

The king said "The queen has been murdered, and her killer has kidnapped King Jaden. He is taking him to the Crystal Kingdom. We must get him back before it's too late." The palace guards got upon their horses and began to ride out in search of their "kidnapped" king.

Sartorious snapped out of his vision and gasped. He said "Oh, no. Jaden!" Aster looked at his mentor confused and said "Uh-oh, what is it now?" Sartorious looked at his apprentice in shock and said "They think Jesse kidnapped Jaden, and murdered his parents."

Aster, confused, asked "Parents? I thought the king was the only one that was murdered? Are you telling me..." Sartorious interupted and said "Yes! The queen is dead now too. They think Jesse did it." Aster then said "What are we going to do? I mean they're gone, there's no way we can catch up to them."

Sartorious thought for a moment, then he said "All we can do now, is wait. And hope for the best."

Meanwhile, back at the palace, just as Sartorious predicted, the palace gaurds were preparing to leave to search for their missing king. They stood in place and awaited orders from the Blue King. The king pulled Slade to the side and said "My son, go with the guards. First find that fortune teller and his apprentice, then have some of the guards bring them back to the palace. Then go after Jaden and Jesse. When you find them, arrest Jesse immedietely. Then get Jaden alone and tell him if he doesn't cooperate then you will kill his love. Do not screw this up, we have come too far."

"I promise I will not disappoint you father." Said Slade. With that he got upon a horse like the guards and led them out of the palace to find Jesse and Jaden.

The king looked at a group of guards and said "You four, go and find that Alexis girl and that Syrus kid. They are accomplices in the murders." The guards looked at him and said "Yes, sir." And then they were on the move.

The king looked at another group of guards and said "And you four, find this Zane character. He tricked Jaden and delivered him to Prince Jesse. They must all be locked up and punished for their crimes against this kingdom." The guards said "As you command, sir." And were on their way.

Chazz just stood to the side not saying anything. Then his father turned to him and said "Chazz!" The young prince jumped for he was too focused on his own thoughts. He said "Yes father?" The king walked up to him and said "Put a smile on that face son, after all before long you will be married." He smiled at his son, not in an evil way like before, but in a loving fatherly way.

Chazz forced a smile and said "Yes father." The king then turned away and began to lead some of the remaining guards to the throneroom. He said "Follow me Chazz." Chazz did as he was told.

The guards were marching down the hallways of the palace searching for Alexis and Syrus. Then out of the corner of their eye, they saw the two standing in the garden outside. They made their way outside and approached the two. The captain said "Alexis, Syrus, you are both under arrest for conspiricy and treason."

Alexis and Syrus were both in shock. They didn't understand what was going on. Alexis said "What? Treason?" The captain said "Yes, you have been accused of assisting in the murders of the king and queen, and in the kidnapping of the prince." Syrus said "Wait a minute, murder of the queen? You mean she's..."

Alexis interupted and said "Oh, no. But wait we didn't have anything to do with that. We have been nothing but loyal to both of them all our lives. And we're Jaden's friends why would we do something like this?" The captain said "I'm sorry, but you were all overheard plotting it all by the Blue King and his sons. We have no choice."

Syrus said "What? That's a lie!" The captain yelled "Chain them up immedietely! Lock them up where they can't do anymore harm." The guards then placed shackles and chains on Alexis and Syrus and forced them towards the dungeon.

Zane had left town and was walking back to the palace. Suddenly he saw men on horses in the distance coming towards him. He noticed they looked like palace guards, and someone familiar was in the front of them. He thought to himself "Wait a minute, why would palace guards be coming this way? Unless, they know Jaden is gone. The queen must have sent them to find him. I better hide."

So he hurried off the road and into the fields of crops to the side. He ducked in cover, so he would not be seen. The men were now passing Zane, and he noticed who was leading them. It was Slade, Chazz's brother. Zane thought to himself "But why would Slade be leading our palace guards? Something is wrong I can feel it. And something tells me I shouldn't go back to the palace just yet."

He got back on the road when the coast was clear. "But where can I go other than the palace? Wait, I can go see Sartorious. I still don't believe in that everything is pre-determined stuff, but at least it's safe for the time being."

The prince's bodyguard began his journey back to town, towards the fortune tellers hovel, unaware Slade and the guards were going there as well.

Meanwhile, back at his hovel Sartorious was deep in thought, trying to have another vision. Suddenly, something came to him. In this new vision he could see Slade, along with some palace guards coming to his stopped and got off their horses. Slade said "Alright men, the fortune teller and his apprentice are accomplices and they pay for their crimes. Arrest them on sight."

Sartorious snapped back into reality at that moment and said "Aster, you must leave at once." The young apprentice asked "Leave? Why?" Sartorious smiled and said the palace guards are coming and they believe we are involved in the murders. They will arrest us the moment they arrive."

"But wait, why can't you come with me?" The silver haired young man asked. "Because if I can stall them long enough then you can escape safely. If they catch up to Jaden then he will need some help." Said the boy's mentor.

"Wait, how am I supposed to help him by myself?" Aster asked. Sartorious chuckled and said "You won't be alone. Someone close to Jaden has not been captured yet, they can help you. You just have to find them."

Aster said "But who is it? And where can I find them?" Sartorious replied "Don't worry, they will find you. Now hurry, you must leave now before the palace guards show up." Aster asked "Will you be okay?" Sartorious looked at his apprentice and said "Of course, now go."

With that Aster ran out the door of the hovel to the outside. He ran as fast as he could then suddenly he could hear horses charging closer and closer to the area. He decided to hide behind one of the nearby buildings. He peeked his head out just enough to watch his mentor's hovel.

It was true there were palace guards, led by Slade, but why did they think Sartorious and Aster were involved with anything? Aster watched closely as the group entered the shack of his mentor.

Slade and the guards entered the hovel and were in a dimly lit room. Slade said "Fortune teller! Where are you?" There was complete silence, then from the other room there was laughter.

Slade was not amused, he said "He's in there, follow me." The guards did as instructed. The group entered the other room where the laughter came from. Then from the darkness Sartorious said "Why hello gentlemen."

Slade said "Fortune teller, you are under arrest for..." He was cut off by Sartorious "For being an accomplice in the murders? Well I hate to break it to you, but neither me nor my apprentice were involved with that I can assure you." Slade grew annoyed and said "Don't lie, you all were over heard plotting against the kingdom."

Sartorious said "Oh, really?" Slade replied "Yeah, really. Now show yourself." Out of the dark Sartorious walked out in the open. He said "Well, here I am. Your here to arrest me for a crime I didn't commit, so do it." Slade sneered and said "Chain him up!" Shackles and chains were then placed around Sartorious' wrists.

"Wait a minute, where is that apprentice of yours?" Slade exclaimed. Sartorious laughed lightly and said "Wouldn't you like to know?" Slade began to grow very frustrated. He yelled "Tell me where he is now!"

"That's not nice, why don't you try asking nicely?" Said Sartorious in a mocking tone. Slade growled and said "Get him back to the palace! We will worry about his little apprentice later." They then forced Sartorious out of his home.

Slade and his men were now outside with their prisoner, he said "Alright, you three take this traitor back to the palace. You five come with me, we must catch up to the king's kidnapper." Slade and his men mounted up and rode away on their horses. As the other three guards began their journey to take Sartorious to the palace.

Aster watched from a distance as they forced his mentor towards the palace. Aster thought to himself "Don't worry Sartorious, I'll get you out of there. I just have to find that person you were talking about."

"Hey, what are you doing?" Said a familiar voice. Aster turned around to see it for himself, it was Zane, Jaden's personal bodyguard. Aster asked "Zane? What are you doing here?" Zane stood silently for a moment then said "I could ask you the same question. So what's going on? Why are they arresting Sartorious?"

"Well apparently, the queen has been murdered as well as the king. And Jaden has been "kidnapped." They think it was Jesse. And Sartorious and I are accomplices, as are you and the rest of Jaden's friends." Replied Aster.

"What!" Zane exclaimed. "That's complete nonsense. Why would they think that?" He finished. Aster said "I don't know, but we need to find out. They are not going to rest until we are locked up too. The question is what are we going to do? Slade and his men are going after Jesse and Jaden right now. And there is no way we can stop them."

Zane thought for a moment. "There's nothing we can do for Jesse and Jaden at the moment. We just have to hope they can get to the Crystal Kingdom before Slade gets to them. We need to devise a plan to get Sartorious and the others out of prison. We also need to find out who is behind all this, we need to find the real killer. If we can find them then we can clear all of our names." He said.

"But how are we going to find them? It could be anyone. And how are we supposed to help Sartorious and the others? They are inside the palace, that's the last place either one of us need to be at the moment. They will find us and lock us up with them." Said Aster.

Zane replied "That's where you are wrong. The palace is the only place we need to be. Cause if the queen is dead, then her killer might still be there. The killer is obviously trying to frame all of us for some reason. They want something, that much is obvious. And I have a feeling that something is Jaden. Why else would they get rid of his parents and all of us?"

Aster's eyes widened and he said "This is all about Jaden? But what do they want with him anyways?" Zane responded "Well think about it, now that Jaden's parents are gone,he is now the king. And if someone has Jaden,then they have the whole kingdom."

Aster said "Wait a minute, are you saying the killer is..." Zane cut him off and said "Well I can't be sure till I have some proof, but I would say it's a good guess the killer is Chazz. He wants to marry Jaden and he is going to do whatever it takes to get him. So let's go pay a little visit to the palace, and unmask our killer shall we?" Aster replied "I'm right behind you."

The pair began to march towards the palace, at the same time trying to keep a low profile, in case some more palace guards were around.

Jaden and Jesse were now in the country side following the river that eventually led to the Crystal Kingdom. Jesse said "Let's stop and rest for a little while, I'd say we're in the clear for now." Jaden replied "Alright."

Jesse slowed his horse down. The pair got off and then began to walk to the river. The two sat next to one another, Jesse put his arm around Jaden. The brunette liked the contact but still he sighed.

Jesse said "It doesn't seem fair does it? Leaving your family, your friends, your home... Everything behind. Just for me... Am I really worth that much to you Jaden?"

Jaden furrowed his brows and smiled, he said "Jesse, you are worth that much and more." Jaden quickly locked his lips with his lovers, Jesse was a little surprised by the action. But that made him enjoy it even more.

The two disconnected their lips and resumed their positions before their kiss. Jesse got even closer to Jaden and said "Thank you Jaden. You're my everything." This display of affection made the brunette grin from ear to ear.

**To Be Continued...**

**Will Jaden and Jesse be able to out run Slade and his men? Will Zane and Aster be able to break into the palace and clear everyone's name? More to come soon! Until then please, please, please review! **


	8. Chapter 8

So** here is Chapter 8! Yay! lol anyways sorry it took so long, but here it is. Slade and his men are in pursuit of Jaden and Jesse, Zane and Aster must break into the palace to save the others, also due to the request of one of my readers, I have added a new character to my story! Well actually two but one doesn't actually speak lol. I wasn't going to use these characters at first but it was actually a great addition to help everyone out! Just read to find out who it is! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 8**

Alexis and Syrus both sat in their prison cell like wild animals trapped in a cage. They still couldn't phathom what was happening. Syrus looked over at his cellmate and said "What are we going to do Lex? I mean eventually they are going to find Jaden and Jesse. And there is nothing we can do."

Alexis frowned and said "I don't know Sy. All we can do at this point is wait and hope for the best." There was a sound down the were voices, then there were several footsteps heading in the direction of their cell.

Alexis and Syrus both feared the worst. Did they capture Jesse and Jaden? Then two guards appeared before their cell and with them was Sartorious. The first guard opened the cell and said "Alright, welcome to your new home traitor." Sartorious didn't reply to the guards comment. He merely walked into the cell and joined Alexis and Syrus.

The guards both turned to the direction they came and began to walk away. Alexis said "Oh, no. They got you too Sartorious?" Sartorious sighed and said "Yes. Apparently, we along with Aster, Zane, and Prince Jesse are all responsible for the murders." Syrus then said "But wait where is Aster?"

"He is safe for now. He is with your brother." Said Sartorious. Alexis said "Well that's a relief. At least they haven't got all of us yet. With them on the outside there is still a chance we can get out of this mess."

"Wait Sartorious, is there anyway you can look into the future and find out what's going to happen to all of us?" Asked Syrus. The fortune teller shook his head and said "I'm sorry my friend but my visions of the future are still being clouded for some reason. Every now and then I will see bits and pieces of the future but that's it."

Syrus frowned at Sartorious' statement. Alexis then said "Alright, we have to think. Who is behind all of this? We know we didn't do anything wrong, and it's obvious someone is trying to frame us. Whoever murdered the king and queen obviously wanted them and all of us out of the way. Zane and I were discussing this last night, and we think it is Chazz and his family. I mean, who else would have a motive?"

"Well what is their motive? Is it just so Chazz will get to marry Jaden?" Asked Syrus. "It can't be that simple. The reasoning behind all of this goes much deeper than that I'm sure." Said Sartorious. Alexis said "I agree."

As the trio pondered the situation, Zane and Aster had made their way to the palace. They were hiding in a nearby area so they wouldn't be seen by any guards. Aster asked "So what's the plan Zane? There are guards everywhere, and we can't just walk in." Zane laughed.

"What's so funny?" Queried Aster. "I have lived here for years, I know every enterance to this place from top to bottom. It's the benefit of being the prince's personal body guard. Now follow me." Zane ran towards the palace in a stealthy manner as Aster followed.

The two were now standing in front of some shrubs and a tree. Aster asked "Zane, why are we standing in front of a bush?" Zane chuckled and said "You really need to have a little more faith in me." Zane then grabbed the shrub from the bottom and picked it up it was attached to what appeared to be a large flat piece of wood. It was a doorway leading underground.

Zane said "Hurry get in." Aster didn't hesitate or ask questions and did as Zane told him to do. Zane followed the silver haired young man and pulled the door back down to cover the entrance. There was very little light in what appeared to be a long tunnel that went in the directiion of the palace.

Zane took the lead and said "Follow me, this tunnel will take us to the library." Aster asked "But wait, how do you know there aren't any guards in this tunnel?" Zane stopped and turned his head to look at Aster. He said "I don't." Aster sighed and said "Great, that's real reassuring." The two said nothing else and began their journey down the tunnel.

Chazz and his father waited in the thrown room for Slade's return. One of the guards who helped arrest Sartorious entered the thrown room and walked towards the two, who had made themselves at home in the late family's seats. The guard approached Chazz's father and knelt down on one knee as a sign of loyalty and respect.

He said "Your majesty, we have captured the fortune teller, the girl,and the small boy. They are in the dungeon now. And your son is in pursuit of Prince Jaden and his kidnapper." The Blue King said in return "Excellent. What about that Zane character, and the fortune teller's apprentice?" The guard responded "We still haven't found them yet. And our three prisoners won't talk."

"Well of course they won't they are all in this scheme together, now get back to searching for the remaining two traitors! And don't come back until they are found you fool!" Said the king with fury. The guard was a little surprised by the king's hostile words, for Jaden's parents were always so kind when they spoke to their guards, almost like they were family or friends, as opposed to servants. Unlike Chazz's father, he was the complete opposite. He talked down to the guards, in order to show his superiority.

The Blue King raised a brow at the guard and said "Is there something you would like to say?" The guard shook his head and said "No, your majesty." The king then said in a very hateful tone "Well then wipe that stupid look off you face, and do as I told you!" The guard merely nodded his head and got up and walked away,not wanting to anger the king anymore than he appeared to be.

Chazz just sat there saying nothing. But in his mind he thought to himself "We don't have the right to sit here in their seats. Because of my brother and father, the king and queen are both dead. And who knows what else they will do to get what they want." The king turned to look at his son, and noticed the look of sadness on his face.

"Is there something wrong Chazz? I told you this is a time of celebration, after all this time tomorrow you will be married to King Jaden and this kingdom will belong to us." Said the king. "No, of course not father. I couldn't be happier." Chazz lied. The king now raised a brow at his own son. He thought to himself "He's lying. Something tells me that Chazz will do something stupid, and try to help Jaden."

The king said "Now Chazz, I want to make something clear to you. Nothing will stand in my way of ruling this kingdom, and I do mean nothing. So if you know what's good for you, then you will go through with the wedding. Otherwise, you may regret it. Do you understand Chazz?" Chazz stared at his father with fear filled eyes, and thought "Would father kill me... if I didn't marry Jaden?" Chazz then said aloud "I understand father."

"Good. Now how about you go and clean yourself up, for when Jaden arrives. You should look your best for the one you will marry." Said the king. Chazz stood up and said "Yes, father. As you wish." And then Chazz walked out of the thrown room. His father then thought to himself "He better understand, the whole plan will fall apart if he doesn't marry Jaden."

Meanwhile, Jaden and Jesse were preparing to leave and continue their journey to the Crystal Kingdom. Jesse asked "You ready Jaden?" Jaden nodded. Just as Jaden began to approach Jesse and his horse he heard a noise. Jaden turned around to see where it came from. He looked but saw nothing and said "Well that's strange."

"What's strange?" Asked the bluenet. "I thought I heard something." Replied Jaden. There was complete silence and Jesse looked around for a minute and said "I don't hear anything." Jaden sighed and said "Huh, I guess I'm just hearing things."

As the pair turned around there stood a giant crocodile staring at them both. Jaden panicked and jumped back from it as Jesse stood firm. He looked at the crocodile with a serious face and began to move closer to it. Jaden said "Jesse what are you doing? That thing could be dangerous!"

Jesse said nothing in return, he only got closer to it. Jesse stopped right in front of it and knelt down to get lower to the ground. He stuck his hand out and was putting it closer and closer to the green beast. Jaden yelled "Jesse! No!" And with that Jesse smiled and began to pet the croc. He said "Hey there Shirley! Good to see ya!" Jaden just stood in the background puzzeled.

Jaden said "Um Jesse did you just call that thing Shirley?" Jesse laughed and said "Yup, I've known Shirley here for years." Jaden was so confused. He asked "Ok, so where did she come from?" And from behind him someone said "She came with me mate." In a very odd accent to Jaden.

Jaden immediately turned around to look at the stranger. He was a taller man with a bandage covering his right eye. He had very spikey black hair, that was being covered by a hat. Jaden just stood there staring at the man still very confused. Jesse got up and said "Hey Jim what are you doing here?" Jaden asked "Jim?"

Jim replied "Yep, that's my name mate. And who might you be?" Jaden replied "Um, I'm Jaden." Jim's only visible eye opened wide and he said "Jaden? As in Prince Jaden?" Jaden nodded and said "The one and only. Nice to meet you Jim." He then stuck out his hand to the taller man. Jim put his hand in Jaden's and they both shook hands. Jim replied "The pleasure is all mine Jaden. After what I've heard I'm glad to see ya still alive and well."

Jaden asked "What have you heard?" Jim replied "Well I heard that your father was murdered. So sorry for your lose mate. In fact that's why I'm here, I was on my way to your kingdom to see if Jesse was alright."

"Are you like his body guard or something?" Asked Jaden. Jesse said "He's not only that, he's my best friend. We grew up together." Jim smiled at his friend's words. Jaden said "I can understand that. Zane wasn't just my body guard, he was one of my closest friends as well."

"So why are you two all the way out here anyway? Shouldn't you be at your palace Jaden?" Asked Jim. Jaden and Jesse looked at one another, Jaden said "Well Jim, it's kind of a complicated story. You see Jesse and I are..." Jesse interupted his love and said "We are in love Jim. I think Jaden here is my soul mate." Jaden could help but blush and smile at his wonderful blue haired prince charming.

Jim smiled from ear to ear and said "Oh, I see. Well congratulations to you both. But that still doesn't explain why you two are out here in the middle of nowhere. Jesse chuckled nervously and said "Oh, right. Well you see..." Now Jaden interrupted Jesse and said "I was going to be forced to marry someone I didn't love, so I left with Jesse so we could be together."

"I see, well don't you worry there Jaden. We all will take good care of ya in the Crystal Kingdom." Said Jim. "I've never been there, is it as beautiful as they say it is?" Asked the young prince. Jim resoponded "Even more so." Jaden smiled for he couldn't wait to start his new life.

Jim said "There is still a long ways to go till we get to the Crystal Kingdom, so we won't make it there before nightfall so how about we just set up camp for the night?" Jaden nodded in agreement. Jesse said "I don't know Jim, I think we should keep going for a little bit longer."

Jaden looked at Jesse and said "Jesse I'm very tired I didn't sleep that much last night, so can we please just stop for the night?" Jesse had a very concerned look on his face for he was worried someone would come looking for Jaden eventually, but he couldn't deny his little brunet's request, so he said "Alright Jaden, if that's what you want." Jaden kissed Jesse on the cheek and said "Thank you Jesse."

Meanwhile, little did they know that Slade and his men were getting closer and closer by the second. Slade thought to himself "I have to find them, otherwise I won't get my kingdom. I am so close I can taste it, and nothing is going to take that away from me. Especially, those two punks." The men rode faster and faster towards the young couple.

Back at the palace, Zane and Aster had made it to the end of the tunnel, where they found a door leading upward. Aster said in relief "Finally, a way out." Zane pushed up on the door and stuck his head out only slightly just in case there was someone in the library. He scanned the room for anyone,but luckily it was all clear.

"Okay the coast is clear, let's go." Said Zane. So the pair snuck out of the tunnel and were in the library. Aster said "What now Zane? We're in the palace but how do we get to the others. You know there are going to be guards all over the place." Zane stood silently looking out the window of the library thinking. "Are there any other secret passages that can lead us to the dungeon?" Asked Aster.

"Yes, but there are two problems with that. One we have to get to the secret passage, and two even if we do get to the secret passage the dungeon will be swarming with guards to make sure they don't escape." Said Zane. Aster groaned in annoyance, and said "You're right. But what choice do we have? We can't just leave them down there."

Zane was still looking out the window and said "For now we will have to. We can't just rush into anything otherwise we will be captured as well, and we can't risk that."Aster sighed for he knew that Zane was right. The best thing they could do for their friends at the moment was wait and think things through.

The sun was now beginning to set, and Jaden and Jesse were both enjoying the view. Jim could help but smile at the happy couple, he thought to himself "I think I will give these two some alone time." He walked toward the two then said outloud "Hey I'm going to go find us some fire wood before it gets dark out. Jesse said "Do you need any help Jim?" Jim replied "Nah, I got Shirley with me. I'll be alright. Come on girl." With that being said he began to walk towards the wooden area with his companion Shirley.

"I like him. He is really nice." Said Jaden. "Yup, and he's only the beginning. There's a lot of nice people where I live." Replied the blunet. Jaden felt compeled to ask "Are you sure your parents are going to be alright with me coming to live there?" Jesse kissed his love on the forehead and said "Jaden, they will be happy to have you." Jaden loved Jesse's way with words, to him it was like he could not ever say the wrong thing.

Then suddenly Jaden could hear some kind of rumbling noise. He asked Jesse "What's that noise? It sounds like..." Jesse knew what it was immediately and he said "It's the sound of horses charging in this direction. Which means they must have sent people to search for you." Jaden grew very worried and said "Oh, no. They can't find us, otherwise I will have to go back and marry Chazz." The couple immediately stood up and ran for the horse.

Jaden asked "But what about Jim?" Jesse said "They aren't looking for him, they have no idea who he is so he will be fine. Now come on Jaden we have to go now!" Without hesitation the two jumped on the horse and began to ride off, but not before Slade and his men had gotten within seeing distance of the pair on their horse.

Slade noticed them immediately and yelled "There they are! After them!" The men grew closer and closer to them. Slade yelled "Don't let them get away!" Jaden looked back and said "Jesse they're gaining on us!" Jesse said in return "Don't look back Jaden, I'll try to lose them." But Jesse's horse just wasn't fast enough to keep too far ahead of the group. Eventually, three of the guards were now surrounding the pair and their horse and one cut in front of them halting the horse right in it's tracks.

Jesse's horse stopped too quickly, causing Jaden to fall off. Jesse yelled "Jaden!" The guards then pulled their swords out and had them facing the blunet. Then Slade got off his horse as quickly as he could and grabbed Jaden and put his mouth next to the prince's ear. Slade whispered "Do everything I tell you to, or I swear your princey poo will die. Do I make myself clear?" Jaden gasped a little and nodded his head to show Slade he understood.

"Prince Jesse, you are under arrest for the murder of the king and queen of the Kingdom of the Red Dragon. Jaden said "What? The queen? You mean my mother is..." Slade interupted the prince and said "Dead? Yes. I am so sorry my prince. It would appear that Prince Jesse here murdered them both, before he took you as his prisoner."

Jaden yelled "What? He didn't..." Slade gave Jaden a very evil look which implied Jaden should stop talking unless he wanted Jesse to get hurt. Jaden stopped talking instantly, for he didn't want to risk losing Jesse. Slade said "Alright men, chain him up immediately. And keep him as far away from Jaden as possible, we can't risk him trying to hurt our prince... I mean king, now can we?"

Jesse said "But wait I didn't..." Before Jesse could finish they gagged him a rag so he couldn't do anything but mumble. Jaden said "Jesse! Don't hurt..." Slade grabbed Jaden's arm as tightly as he could and said quietly so none of the guards could hear "So you thought you could get away with your little prince didn't you? Well I hate to break it to you but you will be marrying Chazz tomorrow otherwise, Jesse here will meet a very unfortunate end, just like your dear mommy and daddy. So unless you want the love of your life chopped to bits, I suggest you cooperate." Jaden didn't say anything, he just looked at the ground and got on Slade's horse with him.

With Slade and the guards having what they came for, they began their long journey back to the palace. Over in the wooded area, stood Jim hiding behind one of the trees to hide. He had just watched the whole thing he couldn't hear what Slade had said to Jaden, but he heard everything else.

He looked at Shirley and said "Well girl, it would appear that someone is trying to frame our friend for a crime he didn't commit. So I guess we better follow them and figure this thing out." Shirley growled in way that sounded as though she agreed, and two were now in pursuit of their friends.

**To Be Continued...**

**Hope you all liked it! Chapter 9 in the works! Please review and comment and again always open to any ideas anyone has if you would like to see something happen in my story! I can't promise every suggestion will be added but I will definetely consider it! :) Stay awesome! And stay tuned!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I've couldn't stop writing so here is Chapter 9! Yay! I know there was a long delay for the last chapter so I wanted to make it up to all my readers! Okay now Zane and Aster have to save their friends, can they do it? And will they get some help from an unlikely ally? Find out right now! I DON'T OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT THE STORY! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 9**

Aster and Zane still remained in the library, trying to formulate a plan to rescue their comrades. The sun was almost set and Aster sat down in one of the chairs as Zane still stood firm in front of the window thinking. Zane said "It's almost nightfall."

Aster rolled his eyes and said "Thanks for the update captain obvious, what's your point?" Zane replied "Well if it is dark outside it may be easier for us to sneak around the palace undetected."

"You're right. But what's the plan once we get to the dungeon? I mean there will still be guards down there." Said Aster. "Well I think I will just have to take the guards down myself if nescessary." Said Zane.

Little did the pair know that once again Chazz had just happened to be near the library when he heard voice's come from the sealed room. He knew the voices were familiar so he decided to get closer to the door so he could hear better.

Aster said "Zane those guards will have swords. You don't have any weapons to defend yourself against something like that." Zane smirked and said "Well then I will just have to sneak up on them won't I?" Then he chuckled a little bit.

Aster said "That's not funny Zane you could really get hurt if you try something like that." Zane continued to smirk and said "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you care about me." Aster blushed intensely by Zane's statement.

Aster stuttered a little and couldn't find the words to say. Zane said "Whatever, it's no biggie. Now come on we got to get those guys out of there. Just follow me." Chazz immediately jumped and ran to hide from the two.

Zane opened the door and looked around for anyone in the hallway, he couldn't see Chazz hiding in the nearby corner. He assumed the coast was clear, so he looked back at Aster, who's face was still very red from embarassment. He said "It's all clear let's go." Aster followed Zane out the door and into the hall way.

The pair were working their way in the opposite direction of Chazz. The prince stood there against the wall and thought to himself "Those two are going to try and get their friends out of the dungeon. This could mess things up for father's plan, and I can't let that happen. But then why does a part of me want to help them escape? I can't go through with father's plan, I just can't! But if I don't father might do the unthinkable to me, or Jaden's friends, or even Jaden! What do I do? If I go against my father's wishes then there is a chance that they can stop him, but there is also a chance he would kill me on the spot for helping them. Why do I even care about them anyway? They shouldn't mean anything to me. No, I have to shake this feeling off, go back to the way I was. Jaden belongs to me and me alone, and I will have him. And no one is going to change that."

Chazz sighed heavily and said out loud " I'm sorry Jaden, I know it will hurt for a while but in time you will grow to love me... and forgive me."

The sun had finally set, and Slade and his men were on their way back to the palace with Jaden and Jesse. They were going at a steady pace for they were forcing Jesse to walk the whole way back. Jaden looked back at his love, who was gagged and chained up around his wrists and ankles like a monster that was out of control.

Jaden couldn't bear the sight of it, but he still looked. He didn't know what the future held for the two of them, deep in his heart he hoped that everything would be made right in the end. Jesse looked up at Jaden with worried eyes, but Jesse wasn't worried about himself.

The only thing running through Jesse's mind was Jaden and Jaden alone. He wanted to just run up and save his love, but he knew that it was impossible right now. Any attemt to get out of this mess and he would be killed. What would that do to Jaden? To lose both of his parents and his one true love all in the same day? Jaden may never recover. Jesse couldn't bear the thought of Jaden in that kind of pain.

Jaden finally looked away from his captive lover, and thought to himself "Poor Jesse, I wish I could do something. And poor mom, she is dead because of me. If I hadn't run away she would still be alive. But I can't help but wonder who did this to her? To dad? Was it Slade and his family? Is this all just so I will marry Chazz? And what about my friends? Are they okay?"

The prince continued to fear the worst about everything the more he thought about it. Would he ever get to see his friends again? Or will they be next?

In the distance, Jim rode his own horse following the group at a safe distance. He thought to himself "Don't worry guys, help is on the way. If it's the last thing I do, I will make sure the two of you are together again."

Chazz's father continued to sit in the king's throne sipping on fancy red wine while he waited. Chazz entered the throne room and almost ran to his father. The Blue King looked at his son and said "Chazz? Where's the fire my boy?" Chazz knelt down before his father and said "Father I have grave news."

The king looked at his son curiously and said "Well spit it out Chazz, what is it?" Chazz sighed for in his head he knew that he shouldn't do what he was about to do, but he felt that there was no other choice. "Zane and Aster have broke into the palace. And they are on their way to the dungeon now to release their friends." Chazz finally said.

His father immediately shot out of his chair and asked his son "Are you sure Chazz?" Chazz nodded in answer to his father's question. The king smiled evily and said "Then everything is almost in place. Once I have them arrested, no one will be able to stop us. You have done well Chazz, you should be proud."

Chazz couldn't even look at his father for he knew that he had made the wrong choice, but what was he to do? There was no turning back now, he thought to himself "What have I done?"

"Chazz, I have an idea. I want you to go down there personally. Then I want you to act as though you are trying to help them escape. Help them get their friends out of the dungeon then I want you to lead them towards the front gate, where I will have all of the palace guards waiting to arrest them all. Do you understand?" Commanded the king.

"Yes father. Brilliant idea, I will head down there right now." Said Chazz not sounding very convincing to his father. Chazz then ran out of the throne room towards the dungeon. Chazz thought to himself "What was I thinking? I can't do this anymore, I have to really help them escape."

His father stood there and thought to himself "This will test Chazz's loyalty to me, I guess I will just have to see for myself who's side he is really on." The king then slowly walked out of the throne room towards the dungeon as well.

Zane and Aster had made it to another secret passage that led to the dungeon, they had reached the doorway. Zane turned around to look at Aster and said "Alright, we are only going to get one shot at this, so let's make it count." Aster nodded in agreement.

Zane slowly opened the doorway, which was placed right behind two guards. Zane looked at them closely to find the keys to the cells. It was very dark in the dungeon, for it was put underneath the palace, to help make sure prisoners would never escape.

Even in the dark Zane immediately noticed the keys dangling from one of the guards' waist. Zane closed the doorway slowly, then turned to Aster again. Aster said "So? How many are there?" Zane replied "Only two, I should be able to take them. Once, I knock them out, we need to hurry before anyone else comes down here." Aster agreed.

With that being said Zane opened the door way once again and snuck out of the passage way as quietly as he could. He then snuck behind the guards and in the blink of an eye, he forced their heads together with much force, to knock them out. It had worked the guards were both unconscious.

Zane quickly grabbed the keys off of one of the guards and said "Come on, we don't have much time." Zane then began to run down the tunnel of cells to find their friends and Aster soon followed.

The pair searched frantically through each and every cell, then finally they found it. Syrus turned to look out of the cell and saw his older brother standing there smiling. He said "Zane! You're here!" Alexis and Sartorious both turned towards Zane's direction and Alexis said "Thank goodness you're here. But how did you get down here anyways?"

Aster said "No time, we have to hurry and get you out of there. It won't be long before someone comes down here and finds us." Then out of the darkness they heard a voice say "Someone like me?" Zane and Aster both turned to look where the voice was coming from, only to find Chazz.

Zane said "Chazz. What are you doing down here?" Chazz replied "I could ask you the same question, but there isn't time. Hurry and get your friends out, and I'll help you get out of here." Alexis said "Help us? Aren't you and your family the reason we're in here in the first place?"

"Does it really matter? Now come on. I got to get you out of here. My father is already aware that you two are here trying to break these three out and he has all of the palace guards at the front gate." Chazz said.

Zane said "And why should we trust you Chazz? How do we know this isn't some kind of a trap?" Chazz responded " Please just give me this one chance to prove myself. I promise I just want to help." Zane said "Alright, but just this one chance." Chazz replied "Thank you, now hurry up and get your friends out. It won't be long before my father figures out that something isn't right."

"Are there any ways out through the back of the palace Zane?" Aster questioned. "Yes, we just need to get to the gardens. If all of the palace guards are at the front of the palace we should be fine." Zane said.

Zane then got the keys out and unlocked the cell, letting his trio of friends out. Zane said "Everyone follow me. This secret passage will take us to one of the corridors close to the gardens." Zane opened a different door than the one before and let everyone in one by one and then closed the door behind him.

While all this was going on, the Blue King stood just around the corner listening in on every word. He smiled evily once again and said "Chazz, you little fool. I knew you couldn't be trusted. Oh, well. I guess the plan will just have to go on without you. What a pity it is, he had such promise."

Chazz's father ran to the upper levels of the palace where the captain of the guards stood awaiting his commands. He said "Captain assemble all of your guards to the palace gardens immediately. Our prisoners are trying to make a break for it." The captain replied "Yes, sir." And was on his way to assemble his men. The Blue King followed the captain.

Down in the secret passage the gang was walking aimlessly towards their destination. Zane turned to Chazz and stared him down. He thought "Why did Chazz help us? I mean what would make him want to betray his father? Unless we were right and they are responsible for everything, and Chazz feels guilty. Or maybe this is just another part of their master plan."

Chazz noticed Zane's cold glare and asked "What? Why are you staring at me like that?" Zane said " Because I'm trying to figure out why you're doing this." Chazz got nervous and said "I told you I just want to help you guys."

Zane stopped and turned to the prince and continued to give him an icey stare, he said "Is that really why you're helping us? Or is this all part of some plan you and your family have?" Despite the fact Chazz really was trying to help, he knew Zane was on to his father's plan.

Chazz said "I don't know what you are talking about." Alexis said "Oh really? Well something tells me you do know what he's talking about." Chazz grew more and more nervous until he couldn't hide it anymore. "Alright! Look I grew an interest in Jaden the last time we had seen each other, and I wanted to make him mine. Then soon after I had mentioned it to my father, he said Jaden would be mine and someday I could rule over both of our kingdoms with Jaden by my side. All I had to do was offer my hand in marriage to him and it would be that simple." Chazz explained.

Alexis said "Go on." Chazz said in return "Well when we came here I thought that was all that my dad and brother had planned. But then I found out that they were the one's behind the murders." Everyone except for Zane gasped a little. "I couldn't believe my eyes, when I saw my very own brother standing over the queen's dead body with a dagger in his hand.." Before he could finish Zane grabbed him by the throat.

Chazz choked as Zane's grip only grew tighter. "You little worm! You and your family are monsters! You killed two very kind and good people! How can you live with yourself?" Zane yelled furiously. As Chazz choked he said "I didn't know... they would kill them..." Zane yelled in response "You liar!" Alexis and Aster each grabbed one of Zane's arms and Alexis said "Zane stop this! Let him go! Would Jaden's parents want this?"

Those words shot through Zane like a bullet. His eyes grew wide and he let go slowly of Chazz's neck. Chazz coughed trying to catch his breath. He said "I'm sorry, like I said I didn't know they were doing this until earlier today. And ever since I found out I didn't want to go through with any of this. But what was I to do? They are my family, I couldn't just turn my back on them."

Zane said "You should have done the right thing." Chazz started to tear up by Zane's comment, but he said nothing else. He just stared blankly out into space. Syrus then asked "So you and your family are the reason why we were locked up to?" Chazz nodded and said "Yes, my father figured that if you guys were out of the way then Jaden would be easier to manipulate. And when Jaden ran off with that Jesse guy, my brother murdered the queen cause she wasn't going to go through with the marriage after all, which meant she would mess up their plan."

Sartorious then added "Then why should we trust you after everything that you and your family have put all of us through?" Chazz got up off the ground and said "You shouldn't, what we've done is unforgivable. But I want you all to know I am sorry, and I do want to help all of you and Jaden." Alexis stepped forward and said "I think we should believe him." Chazz was stunned by the girl's words. "Everyone deserves a second chance, even you chazz." She smiled at the prince and he smiled back.

Syrus, Aster, and Sartorious all stepped forward as well and agreed. Aster said "You're right Lex." Then Syrus added "Yeah, we can give him one last chance." The little one looked at his older brother and said "Zane? What do you say?" Zane said nothing at first, then turned away from everyone. Finally he said "Let's keep moving, we are wasting time down here." He then started marching forward.

The group just stood and watched as their leader walked further away. Then one by one they all began to follow. Alexis looked at Chazz and said "Don't worry. Zane just doesn't forgive very easily, but that will change in time." Chazz said "I don't blame him for being so angry. I deserve it." With that they continued where they left off.

The gang all made their way down the secret passage, where they encountered another doorway. Zane said "Here it is, this door will take us to the coridor that will lead us to the gardens. If we can make it there then we are home free." He opened the door and looked around for any guards Chazz's father may have left as a safety precaution, it was now very dark outside, the only light Zane really had were a few torches that were lit and the moonlight above. He continued to look around but saw no one.

He said "All clear. Come on everyone!" One by one they all exited the secret passage making their way to the palace gardens. Zane shut the door and began to lead them down the corridor. Zane stopped again and looked for anything suspicious. He saw nothing and gave the okay to everyone.

They all ran out to the gardens as quickly as they could not wasting any time. Zane stopped, which caused everyone else to do the same. He searched for the doorway that would be their salvation, then finally underneath a flower pot he found it. He said "Here it is." Before he could say anything else he was shot in the arm with an arrow and fell to the ground groaning in pain.

Aster ran to him to make sure he was alright. The rest looked around and saw what seemed like hundreds of palace guards coming towards them. They all froze for they knew there was no escape. The palace guards surrounded them, they were trapt. Then out of the crowd came Chazz's father.

He looked at them all and smiled. He said "So you thought you could escape did you? You think that you can do what you have done and just run away? I don't think so." Zane was in a lot of pain from the arrow in this arm, but he worked up enough strength to say "What we did? You're the one responsible for everything. Not us."

Chazz's father laughed again and said "I have done nothing. All I have done is bring you traitors to justice. Now you will all pay for crimes against this kingdom." Alexis glared at Chazz's father and said "We know everything. We know you and Slade are responsible for the king and queen's murders." The Blue King stared the girl down and said "It's not polite to tell lies little girl. How dare you accuse me of such things!"

Alexis snapped back and said "Because it's the truth!" The king yelled in return "Silence! Before I cut your tounge out, you little witch." Alexis growled at the man for his comment.

He then turned to his son and said "And you Chazz, I am very disappointed in you. I can't believe my eyes. You were actually trying to help these traitors escape. That makes you a traitor as well. You leave me with no choice. Arrest them all , including my son, and lock them up and make sure there are guards watching them at all times. We don't want to risk them escaping again."

The guards all got closer to them and chained them all up one after the other. The Blue King walked up to his son and said in a low voice so the guards wouldn't hear him "I warned you son. Now you are going to pay for betraying me like this." Chazz looked at his father and smirked. He said "Maybe so dad, but if you lock me up then your plan won't work anymore will it? After all you need me to marry Jaden in order for you to rule over this kingdom."

Chazz's father laughed and said "Oh, really? You think so Chazz? You seem to be forgeting one very important detail, I have more than one son." Chazz gasped. His father chuckled again and said "That's right Chazz now your little Jaden will marry Slade, instead of you. It hurts doesn't it Chazz? Well that's what you get for turning your back on your own family!"

He looked at the guards and said "Take them all away, I want them out of my sight." Zane was walking by the Blue King and said "You won't get away with this. I will make you pay for what you've done." The king sneered at Zane and said "My boy, you are in no position to make threats." The guards forced the prisoners back to the dungeon as the Blue King smiled.

He thought to himself "It's only a matter of time now. Soon Slade will bring Jaden back and once they are married, we will do to him what we did to his foolish parents."

Slade, along with his men, Jaden, and Jesse had finally returned to the palace. Slade said "You're home King Jaden. And tomorrow you will be married." Jaden ignored Slade's statement and asked "What are you going to do with Jesse?"

Slade snickered and said "He will be locked away in the dungeon for now, he will be sentenced tomorrow after the wedding." Jaden looked back at his love with sad eyes, he thought to himself "Oh, Jesse what are we going to do?" Slade gave the signal for the guards inside the palace to raise the gate.

Once the gate was opened Slade and his men slowly entered the palace. Just in the distance Jim and sat on his horse with Shirley on his back. "Okay girl, they're in the palace. Now we have to formulate a plan to break them out of there. Any ideas?" Jim said. Shirley merely snarled at him. He said "I guess not."

Then behind Jim came a voice, the person said "Hey there Jim looks like you could use some help." Jim recognized the voice, then turned his head around to find a familiar, friendly face.

**To Be Continued...**

**Have Slade and his father won? What will happen to Jesse and the others? And who comes to help Jim? Can you guess who it is? Find out very soon I'm on a roll with this story, and I can't stop myself from writing more! Chater 10 coming very soon! Stay tuned!**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Yay! Chapter 10! I know, I know I took another long break from writing and again I'm sorry! But finally here is some more! We last left off with Jesse being arrested and Jaden falling into Slade and his father's hands. Now it's up to Jim and Shirley... and another hero to save the day. Also, I will be introducing another character this chapter though they will not be named... although I'm sure most of the fans will be able to guess who it is. Anyways as always enjoy, read, and review! **_

_**Chapter 10**_

Jim turned around anxiously to see if his ears were playing tricks on him. Much to his surprise they were not. Jim said "Axel? What are you doing all the way out here?" Axel smiled and said "Well, once I heard you were coming here to check on Jesse, I figured I should come here to check on you. Now what's going on? Why are you lurking all the way out here?"

Jim sighed heavily and said "Well Jesse has been arrested." Axel gasped and asked "What? Why?" Jim replied "I'm not sure but I do know he and Prince Jaden from this kingdom met and well... they are in love, plain and simple. I found them out in the middle of nowhere on their way to our home. I left them to get fire wood and when I came back they were being taken away and Jesse was in chains."

"And where are they now?" Asked Axel. Jim turned to look at the palace and said "In there." Axel said "In the palace?" Jim nodded at his friend and said "Yep, and we gotta get him out of there. Which is why I'm glad your here mate, I need your help."

Axel said "I'll do what I can. But since the king's been murdered they have probably beefed up security to protect Prince Jaden. So this won't be easy you know." Jim said "I know Axel, but we have to try. We can't just leave him in there to rot."

"Don't worry we will think of something Jim. This time tomorrow Jesse will be safe and sound." Axel said with confidence.

Back in the palace Slade and the guards were leading Jesse and Jaden to the throne room. Slade turned to the guards behind him and said "Take the prisoner to the dungeon with the others, we will deal with them all later." Jaden thought to himself "Others? What others?"

The guards said "Yes sir!" And began to take Jesse away. Jaden almost teared up a little as he watched them take Jesse away from him. But he knew he had to be strong so he held them back.

As soon as the guards were out of sight Slade turned to Jaden and smiled evily. He said "It won't be long now Jaden. Soon you're going to give us exactly what we want." Jaden glared at him intensely and asked "And what is that?"

Slade snickered and said "You'll find out soon enough. Now come on father would like to have a few words with you." Slade pushed Jaden forward towards the throne room. Jaden reluctantly began to walk in that direction.

They entered the throne room only to find the Blue King sitting comfortably on Jaden's father's throne. Slade's father said "My son, excellent work. You have brought young Prince Jaden back to us." Jaden stared him down and said nothing.

Slade's father turned to Jaden and said "Jaden my boy, so glad to see that your parents murderer didn't harm you." Jaden yelled "Jesse didn't do anything! Now let him go!" Slade's father chuckled a little and said "Jaden, I don't believe you are in a position to be making demands. And don't worry Jesse will be fine, as long as you do exactly what we tell you to. And it's not like he is alone down there, afterall he has all your little friends to keep him company."

Jaden gasped and said "What? My friends?" Slade's father said "Of course, they helped him murder your parents and kidnap you, so they had to be punished for their crimes." At that moment Jaden grew very angry and yelled "Don't you dare hurt my friends! Or Jesse! They didn't do anything wrong!" Slade then hit Jaden in the lower gut very hard causing Jaden to lose his breath and fall to the ground in pain.

The Blue King got down lower to Jaden's level and said "You're right didn't murder your parents. That honor belongs to me and my son Slade here." Jaden's eyes shot wide open still filled with anger. "You see Jaden, I want this kingdom for myself. You're parents could have just made it easier on themselves and accepted my proposal from the beginning, but when your father turned it down I had no choice but to dispose of him. Then when you're mother had a change of heart whenever she found out you ran off with Jesse, she became a problem too. As for your little friends and Jesse, the only way to keep them safe is by doing exactly as you are told from now on. If you do as I command then I will spare their lives, but you will not ever see any of them again. Do you understand?" The Blue King finished.

Jaden nodded reluctantly and said "I do." Slade's father said "Good, now then tomorrow at noon you will marry my son Slade." Slade raised a brow in confusion and asked "Me? He is supposed to marry Chazz." His father said "Yes he is, but you see Chazz betrayed us while you were gone. He tried to help Jaden's friends escape so I had him locked up with them."

Jaden thought to himself "Chazz tried to help my friends?" Slade said "I knew he didn't have the guts to pull this off." Slade's father said "Yes, now I need you to take his place son, that's the only way our plan will work now." Slade responded "Very well father, as you wish." His father looked at him proudly and said "I knew you wouldn't let me down son. Now take Jaden to his room, he needs his rest. After all he's getting married tomorrow."

Jaden didn't say a word, he knew that it may only make things worse if he did. Slade said "Come on Jaden." Jaden and Slade then left the throne room as the Blue King watched. He thought to himself "This time tomorrow, this palace, this kingdom, and everything else will be mine."

The pair walked down the hallway in silence. Jaden had too much running through his head. "My friends are all locked up in the dungeon, my parents are gone, and if I tell the gaurds anything Slade and his father will hurt Jesse. What am I going to do?" Jaden thought to himself.

They had arrived to Jaden's new room, and Slade said "We're here." Jaden was confused and asked "Wait, this isn't my room. Why are we here?" Slade grinned a little and said "Cause your mommy was murdered in your old room, they still haven't cleaned up the mess."

Jaden suddenly started to fill with rage, and he glared at Slade almost as if he was going to attack him. Slade just laughed and said "Oh, did I upset you Jaden? Now, now control that temper otherwise Jesse might have an unfortunate accident tonight while you are sleeping."

Jaden's rage had subsided but he didn't say a word. Slade opened the door to the room and said "Go on get to bed our big day is tommorow, and don't even think about escaping. There will be someone watching this door at all times, to make sure nothing happens to you."

Jaden slowly entered the room with tears filling his eyes. Slade said "What no good night kiss for your future husband?" He then laughed evily and slammed the door shut leaving Jaden all alone inside.

Jaden ran to his bed and began to cry he thought to himself "I have to stop this madness." He turned to face the window the sky was full of stars and the moon was full. He got up and wandered to the window, and as he gazed at the lights above him he thought to himself "Don't worry Jesse, Zane, Alexis... I will get you all out of this someway, somehow."

The guards were forcing the bluenet to his cell in the dungeon when Zane and Alexis heard the noise of them coming from down the hallway. Alexis said "Oh, no. What now?" They saw the guards walking towards them with their prisoner. Alexis asked "Who is that? Is it... Jaden?"

"No, they still need him." Said Zane. Once the guards got to the cell across from the group they opened it and threw Jesse in there, and slammed the door to the cell shut. One of the guards said "Enjoy your new home, murderer."

Alexis, Zane, and the rest knew at that moment who it was. Zane looked over into the other cell and said "Jesse? Oh, no. Then they got him." Alexis looked over at Jesse worriedly and asked "Jesse, are you okay?" Jesse looked over at her with sad eyes and said "I'm fine, but Jaden... they took me away from him. And they're saying I killed his parents."

Aster said "We know. They say we helped you do it,that's why we're here." Syrus said "Then they have everything they need. They win."

Chazz grew very angry at that moment and said "No! They can't! We have to stop them!" Jesse recognized the voice and looked over at Chazz and said "You! Your family did this to us! So why are you down here locked up with the all of us?" Chazz sighed and said "Because I tried to help you all out and we got caught. Apparently,my dad had no problem locking me away for the rest of my life because I didn't want to be a part of his plan anymore."

"So what's going to happen to all of us?" Asked Jesse. Aster replied "We don't know. Once we outlive our usefulness I assume we will be executed." Jesse frowned and thought to himself "I guess it's all up to Jaden now... wait a minute Jim! He can help us! I just hope he can find his way here." Jesse then turned his head to look out the window with bars covering it and gazed at the stars. He hoped that Jim would help... No he knew Jim would help.

As Jesse said, his friend was going to help him, and everyone else too. Jim, Shirley, and Axel stood by the palaces front gate pondering how they would get inside. Axel said "So any bright ideas Jim?" Jim thought for a second and said "I got it! We will steal some of the guards' armor and use it to walk around the palace undetected." Axel said "Yeah, great plan, but how do we get the armor?" Jim grinned at his friend and said "With Shirley here." Axel stood very confused, for he didn't understand how a crocodile would get them suits of armor.

Jim looked at Shirley and said "You knowwhat to do girl." Shirley growled almost like she was trying to say "Okay." She began to walk towards the front gate where two guards stood watch. One of them could hear her coming and looked in her direction. He said "Who goes there?" There was only a roar as a response. The guards backed up in fear. The other guard said "What is that?" And the first guard said "I don't know. Let's check it out." The two guards reluctantly wandered in Shirley's direction only to find the giant scaley beast.

The two stood there shocked and speechless at the sight before them. As the guards were distracted Jim walked up behind them and slammed their heads together, knocking both of them unconscious. Axel stood there not saying a word and Jim said "Well come on mate, get your armor... there isn't a moment to spare." Axel smiled and shook his head at his friend for he never failed to impress him.

Slade and his father were in the library. The king said "It won't be long now son. After tonight our plan will finally pay off." Slade responded "Yes father. And what are we going to do with Jaden's little friends and that Jesse guy anyways?" His father smirked.

"Tomorrow while you and Jaden are getting married, we will have them executed. All of them." Said the king. "And what about Chazz?" Asked his son. "We will keep him alive for now, he will just have to stay in the dungeon until he learns his lesson." The king looked at the fire burning in the fire place and said "As for Jaden... once you two are married we will have to get rid of him as well. Then everything will truly be ours."

Slade seemed almost frightened by what his father said. His father didn't notice his expression because he had his back turned to him. Slade pulled himself together and said "Well father it has been a long day I think I will rest for tomorrow." His father turned to look at him and said "Very well son. I shall see you in the morning." Slade nodded and walked out of the library towards the room he would be sleeping in which was just down the hall.

Once Slade entered his room a mysterious voice said "Oh Slade..." Slade looked around the room in search of where the voice came from but found nothing. He said "Where are you?" the mysterious voice laughed in a voice that sounded like a little girl.

It said "Aw didn't you miss me Slade?" Slade scoffed and said "Not really. Why are you here?" The voice said "You know why I'm here Slade. I heard you and your father talking about your plan. And killing Jaden is not part of ours, do you understand? Jaden is to be kept alive. Once the marriage is official you can have this pitiful kingdom, but Jaden is mine and mine alone."

"Fine by me, you can have him. But what should I do about my father then?" Asked Slade. The voice laughed again only this time is was more evil than playful. It said "You know what you need to do Slade. You father is no longer any use to me, plus you can't rule over this kingdom if he is still alive now can you?" Slade smirked evily and said "It's about time. I've had enough of pretending he is the brains behind all of this. When it was my plan to marry Jaden and murder his parents."

"Your plan?" The voice laughed once again "Don't you forget Slade it was I who gave you the idea. So this is all my plan and don't you forget that." The voice finished. Slade asked "So when should I get rid of my father?" The voice said "Immediately, like I said he is longer any use to me."

"But how will I cover up this murder? Jesse is in the dungeon being watched by guards, I can't blame him." Asked Slade. "You're apparently very intelligent... so you figure it out! Then the final stages of our plan can commence. Now go!" Said the mysterious voice.

Slade said "Alright then, I'm going." The figure didn't respond so Slade assumed that it had disappeared for now and went on his way.

Meanwhile, Jaden had finally fallen asleep and he was tossing and turning causing him to jerk off the blanket that shielded him from the cold. As Jaden moved around on his bed a shadowy figure with no real form appeared next to him, it just stood there silently staring, assuming it had eyes of course.

Then the voice that had been speaking to Slade just a few minutes ago spoke to Jaden in his sleep as it pulled the blanket over him to keep him warm. It said "It won't be long now Jaden, soon we will be together again. Once again I will be able to hold you in my arms, but I know that your heart belongs to another... that's why he must die... he must die so we can be together forever, it will take time to for you to understand all of this, but in the end you will be happier with me."

Jaden slowly started to open his eyes as the voice stopped talking. Jaden caught a quick glimpse of the shadowy figure through his tired eyes, he rubbed them but once he moved his hands the figure was gone... Jaden said "Was I just seeing things?" The new king didn't give it another thought and went back to sleep. The figure appeared again, only this time it was just outside his window hovering in the air.

It said "Soon my love, soon you will be mine." The figure disappeared in the dark of the night.

_**To Be Continued...**_

_**Now the real plan can begin... but will it work? Find out soon! Chapter 11 coming soon! :)**_


	11. Chapter 11

**So here is Chapter 11... again sorry it took so long, school keeps me pretty busy nowadays, but I won't waste your time with all that. You know the drill so enjoy! **

**Chapter 11**

The moon was now at the highest point in the sky, the palace was completely silent. Jim and Axel had finally put on the last few pieces of the stolen armor from the unconscious guards, and Axel turned to Jim and said "Okay Jim, so what next?" Jim smiled and said, "Simple Mate, now we just walk into the palace and find Jesse and the rest of them."

Axel nodded in agreement and Jim turned to Shirley and said "Now listen girl, it's going to be hard to explain you to the guards, so you stay out here and wait for us." Shirley growled loudly as if she was actually agreeing to what Jim had asked of her. Jim and Axel took their leave and made their way into the palace.

At first glance there were no guards around, then suddenly three guards were coming around the corner to Jim and Axel. Axel said "Uh oh, we got company." Jim turned to his friend and said "No worries mate, they will just think we are one of them, just play it cool." Axel said in return "Right."

The three guards simply walked right past the pair, without saying a word. Jim said, "Well that was close." Then one of the guards said "Hey, you two." Jim and Axel stopped right in their tracks fearing the worst. Had they been figured out so soon? The two turned to face the three guards and Axel asked, "Yes?" The guard responded, "Aren't you two supposed to be guarding King Jaden's room at the moment?" Jim smiled smugly and said "Oh, yes sir of course. We were heading that way right now." He turned to Axel and winked.

The guard said, "Well I hate to break it to you, but King Jaden's room is this way." As he pointed in the opposite direction of where the two were going. Axel said "Oh, our mistake. Sometimes we can just be so forgetful." The guard responded, "Well, tonight is not the night to be forgetful. We need to be on high alert, the king's wedding is tomorrow and we have a murderer in the dungeon. We cannot risk anything tonight." Jim and Axel both nodded and said "Yes, sir."

"Carry on then gentlemen." The guard finished. Jim and Axel started walking in the direction the guard had pointed them to. Now they just had to find the right room. They were hoping to go to the dungeon, but if they could get to Jaden, maybe the three could think of a plan together.

Meanwhile, Slade was roaming the halls looking for his father, plotting his demise. He thought to himself, "With all the guards around this won't be easy. I am going to have to be very cleaver on this one. But the question is where is he?" He noticed the library door nearby, so he figured he would check in there. He slowly open the door to reveal his father staring out of the window with a fire lit in the fireplace, while drinking some hot tea.

His father apparently didn't hear Slade enter the room, for he didn't move a muscle, and his gaze didn't stray away from the window. Slade said "Father?" The king turned around suddenly and said "Oh, Slade... I didn't hear you come in my boy. I thought you said you were going to sleep?" Slade shrugged his shoulders and said "Well I couldn't sleep." The king said "Ah, I see. You're excited about our new life as of tomorrow. That's understandable, I mean after all you're going to heir to the largest empire around."

Slade scowled at his father, for the king had turned his head to the window again. He thought to himself, "Heir? Ha! That's what you think old man." The king turned to his son again and said, "You know Slade, I really am proud of you. You turned out to be the greatest son a father could ask for." Slade suddenly felt kind of touched by his father's words. Not enough to change his mind of course, but enough to make Slade almost feel a little guilty about what he was planning to do to his father.

"It's unfortunate your brother turned out to be a turncoat, I really did hope he would go through with the plan, but as I figured he just didn't have the guts to do whatever it takes to get ahead in life. And that is why I'm glad to have you Slade you have proven you will be a worthy and powerful ruler when I'm gone. I know our new kingdom will be in good hands." The king finished.

Slade chuckled to himself. "You're right, it will be in good hands when you're gone… that I can assure you." He said.

The king turned to face the fire now, he had his back turned to his son, Slade took this opportunity to pull out a dagger from his pocket, it wasn't very large, but it was enough to get the job done. He slowly walked closer and closer to his father. He raised the dagger a little to stab his father in the back. The door to the library began to open, Slade immediately slid the dagger back into his pocket before anyone could see it.

Slade and his father both turned around to see who was at the door. Though they didn't know who they were, it was Axel and Jim. The king said, "What are you two doing in here? What do you need?"

Jim noticed the two immediately and said, "Oh, I'm sorry you're majesty. We just heard some noise from the hallway and thought we would check it out."

The king rose a brow at this and said, "I see... you know I don't believe I have seen you two at all since I've been here."

Axel thought to himself, "He knows something's not right. We need to get out of here." Jim said, "Well we've been around, we just don't usually say much to make anyone actually notice us." The king stared the pair down intensely, but said, "Well then, go back to whatever it was you were doing." Axel and Jim bowed to Slade and his father and both said, "Yes, sir." Then the two slowly exited the room.

"Something isn't right about those two. I can feel it father." Said Slade. The king said, "Never mind them son. Now you need to try and sleep again, the sun will rise in a few hours, that doesn't give you much time my boy."

Slade said, "Yes, father... as you wish." Slade turned away from his father and walked out of the library. He began his journey back to his bedroom, so he could plot his next move.

Jaden was sleeping comfortably in his room, where he was beginning to dream once again. He was in a familiar place, the place he saw his father last night in his last dream. Before he knew it, Jaden heard a familiar voice say, "Jaden... Jaden..." He turned around to see his parents standing only a few feet away from him. He ran to them as fast as he could, and he embraced them both in a hug that he never wanted to end.

Jaden said, "Mom, dad... I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry." Tears filled Jaden's eyes for he still felt as though their deaths were his fault. His mother said, "My dear, you have nothing to be sorry for. You did what you thought was best, you chose to make yourself happy. And for that we are proud of you."

His father said, "Look at me Jaden." for his face was buried in his mother's dress.

"Jaden, the time has come to be the king we always knew you would be someday. This kingdom is now yours to protect and to lead. You can't let the Blue King get his hands on it. You must stop him and his son Slade before it is too late." The former king finished.

"I know dad, but how?" Asked the curious Jaden.

"You have to figure this out for yourself. You are the king now, it is up to you to solve any problems that come your way. We can only help guide you in the right direction, but ultimately you must do this on your own." Said the former queen.

"But... I'm scared mom..." Said the fearful new king. Jaden's mother held onto him tightly and said, "I know Jaden, I know. But you have to face that fear, and to do that you will need Jesse's help." Jaden's eyes widened and he asked, "Jesse? How can he help me? He's locked up in the dungeon with Alexis, Zane, Syrus, and the rest. And if I try to talk to them Chazz's father will have them killed right then and there."

Jaden's father chuckled a little and said, "Jaden, it is true you all are separated, but they are all in your heart. Just like your mother and me. You just need to believe in yourself. Your friends haven't lost faith and neither should you… and most of all Jesse still believes in you. Do you love him my son?"

Jaden was kind of curious why his father would ask him that particular question, "Of course father... more than anything..." Jaden said. His father smiled with pride and said, "Then everything will work out. There is no stronger force out there than love."

Jaden's face filled with a look of slight relief. Then he said, "I wish I could stay here with you guys, at least here I know I can still see you."

His mother said in return, "No, Jaden. Your place is with Jesse, outside of your dreams. You have the rest of your life ahead of you." Jaden hugged his parents one more time and said, "I know... but I love you guys so much."

His father said, "And we love you Jaden, don't forget that." His mother looked down at her son and said, "I'm sorry to do this to you Jaden, but we have to go for now. But please don't worry, you know we are never far away..." Jaden cut his mother off and said, "Because you two will always be in my heart." with a huge smile on his face.

His parents both smiled at him and with that the prince awoke again, to find himself still in his room. He thought to himself, "Don't worry mom and dad, I will make you proud."

In the dungeon, none of the prisoners could sleep they all had too much on their minds. No one had said anything in quite some time, although despite the situation Zane actually found the silence relaxing. There had been so much happening in one day, it was actually kind of nice to just stop for a moment. Aster turned to Zane and asked, "So how's the arm doing?" Zane looked down at his arm, the arrow had been removed by the guards shortly after Zane was shot.

The guards all knew Zane for years, and figured they owed him at least that much. Zane finally said, "I'll live, I guess..." Aster could sense his hostility. "You know Zane, why do you act the way you do?" Zane didn't understand Aster's question. He asked, "What do you mean?"

"I mean, why are you so short with everyone? I don't even think I have seen you smile since I've met you." Aster replied. Zane grinned a little and said, "What does it matter anyway?" Aster furrowed his eyebrows and said, "I was just curious is all. I mean there has to be a reason."

Zane looked at the silver haired young man right in the eyes and said, "When me and Syrus were younger, our parents and our kingdom were taken from us. I had to be strong to protect Syrus. After we lost everything, we came here and Jaden's father gave us a place to live, and in return for that favor I promised to always protect Jaden as well as his whole family from any harm... I've done a bang up job so far haven't I?"

Aster frowned at his friend's words, and didn't know how to react. Zane grinned and said, "Well now you know... so what now?"

Aster grinned a little and said, "When I was younger, me and my father lived on a farm just outside the kingdom. We were very happy, we couldn't ask for more. Then one night some men showed up to our farm, they broke into our house. My father hid me where they couldn't find me. Then they found him and took him from me. I never saw him again after that night. That's how I ended up with Sartorious. He took me on as his apprentice, gave me a home." He turned to Zane, who was speechless.

"You see... you're not the only one who had a hard life." Aster said smugly. "The difference between you and I... I didn't let the bad things in life make me cold." He finished. Zane scoffed and said nothing in return. Aster got up and walked away from Zane who grinned a little without Aster seeing him.

Sartorious sat in the corner meditating, trying to have a vision. He was lost in his thoughts, then began to see darkness... He envisioned himself standing in a dark, thick fog. There was no one in sight... but there was a noise that resembled footsteps. Sartorious looked around, trying to find the source of the footsteps. A dark shadowy figure appeared before Sartorious... the fortune teller asked himself, "Who is that?" The figure appeared to be wearing a heavy suit of armor.

The scene cleared a little, the armored person appeared to be standing on a balcony overlooking Jaden's kingdom. Then a somewhat familiar figure walked up next to the armored person and said with an equally familiar voice, "It's all ours now. Finally, we can be together forever." Sartorious took a closer look and realized who the other figure was... "Prince Jesse?" He asked himself.

The blue, spikey hair gave it away, but for some reason his voice was a little darker. He was also wearing a leather outfit without sleeves. Sartorious said, "Something's not right. Something's different about him." Jesse turned and faced Sartorious... this scared Sartorious. Could this Jesse in his vision see him? Jesse just stared at Sartorious with an evilly, but his eye color was different, his eyes were orange, not green. His eyes then glowed almost magically, Jesse snickered evilly and the vision began to fade.

Sartorious awoke from his vision, he was almost in shock. Alexis turned to him and asked, "Sartorious? Are you alright?" Sartorious looked across the way to look at Jesse in his cell. Jesse looked back at him and smiled. The fortune teller returned and uneasy smile and said, "I'm fine, thank you." Still thinking about his vision and the strange armored individual and the other Jesse.

Jesse sat alone in his cell, but he wasn't thinking about himself... all he could think about was Jaden. They were separated and Jesse was trapped like a rat with no way of communicating to his lover. Without realizing it, Jesse slipped into a light sleep. Almost immediately, he began to dream about his chocolate eyed lover.

He could see Jaden standing in a meadow, watching the sunset as the wind lightly blew his hair around. He turned to face Jesse and smiled warmly. Jesse began to run to him, but for some reason the more he ran the further away he got from Jaden. He tried as hard as he could, but to no avail, Jaden had disappeared from sight. The bad dream made Jesse awake from his slumber and worry all the more about the brunette.

Jesse sat there breathing heavily fearing the worst of his love. He looked out the window that was covered in bars once again, he thought to himself, "Come on Jim, the sun will be up soon. We are running out of time."

As Slade made his way down the hallway, still steaming over the unwanted guests interrupting him, he heard nothing but silence, until… "Oh, Slade…" the voice said, Slade knew what this meant, so he found the nearest room and entered it, figuring his "friend" would find him.

He looked around the room that appeared to be just a storage room, with a candle being the only source of light in the room. He saw nothing, and then he turned around only to find his "friend" right there. He smirked at it, and said, "So? What now?"

It laughed, "You know what Slade. Time's running out, the sun will be up soon and your father still seems to be alive and well. Do you want me to do the job for you? Do you not have the guts to finish what you wanted to start?" it said in a condescending tone.

Slade sneered at this, "No! You will not rob me of that glory. I will be the only one to have the honor of silencing that old fool."

Slade turned around to face away from it. Once he did, it smirked and said, "Well… what are you waiting for? You want this kingdom so badly? Then do what must be done."

Slade turned around and walked past the figure then stopped for a moment. "I do have a question though…" he said. It turned to face him and asked, "What is it?" in an almost hateful tone. "What's with your obsession with Jaden anyways? Why is he so important to you?"

It froze for a moment, not saying anything. Slade stood there waiting for a response. "Well?" he asked. It merely began looking at the floor, with a tear falling from its face. Slade was shocked by this, was this seemingly evilly thing actually crying?

Slade snickered and said, "Well it looks like I hit a nerve, didn't I?"

"Silence!" it screamed. "Don't worry about what I want with Jaden, just do your job." It demanded. Slade turned from it and laughed to himself and left the room. It still remained standing there, almost frozen in time. It began to tear up a little more, it screamed as if it were in pain and disappeared.

Axel and Jim could hear the scream, Jim asked, "What in the world was that?" Axel didn't respond at first, then said, "I don't know and I don't want to know. Let's just find Jaden's room."

Jim shook off the weird feeling he had from the scream and resumed his mission. The pair walked down the hallway for a few moments, when they noticed two guards posted in front of one of the doors. Axel turned to Jim and said, "That must be it."

They walked up to the pair of guards, who noticed them coming towards them. The first guard said, "Hey, are you two here to relieve us?"

Jim nodded in response and said, "Yes, as a matter of fact we are."

The second guard said, "Well it's about time. You two are late."

Axel laughed nervously and said, "Yeah sorry, we got held up."

The first guard nodded and said, "That's alright, just get busy. You two are on duty until King Jaden wakes up." Axel and Jim nodded as the two guards began to walk away.

When they were finally out of sight and hearing distance Axel turned to Jim and said, "Alright, we made it… now what?"

Jim smiled and said, "We wake Jaden up and make our plan of action. Getting here was the easy part, now we have to rescue Jesse, and somehow get things back to normal around here."

Axel sighed and said, "And avoid getting caught by the bad guys." With a very stern look on his face.

**To Be Continued...**

**Okay so just an fyi, this story IS almost done, not exactly sure how many chapters will be left but it will be finished soon. I'm thinking at least 2 to 3 more chapters. So anyways please review and comment! I would love to hear your feed back! Stay awesome! :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Yay! Chapter 12 is here! I know it's been a while, but I made sure to make this chapter a decent length for my dedicated readers out there. Think of it as a late Christmas present. Okay, I must give a fair warning in this chapter, THERE IS A RAPE SCENE IN THIS CHAPTER! (Boy x Boy of course) And it is fairly graphic, so if you don't like that sort of thing, you have been warned! Anyways, as always enjoy! **

Chapter 12

Axel and Jim stood outside Jaden's room for a few minutes, just to be sure no one would walk by and catch them. There was no one in sight, so they took the opportunity to enter Jaden's room. It was dark, but they saw the new king sleeping soundly on his bed. Jim walked over to him and shook him lightly to wake him up. The king opened his eyes slowly and saw Jim staring at him.

"Jim? Is that you?" He asked.

"That's right Jaden, it's me," Jim responded.

Jaden looked over at Axel confused. He asked, "Who is that?"

"Axel. My name is Axel, and I'm a friend. Don't worry," Axel told him.

Jaden knew if he was with Jim, he could be trusted. He asked, "So what do we do know Jim?"

"Well mate, we got to get you out of here and then we need to get Jesse and your friends too."

"But Jim if I leave, then they will look for me to the ends of the earth until they find me. Then they will kill Jesse and all of my friends on the spot. We just need to stop running and take on Chazz's father. We need to take him down before the wedding. If we can do that then everything will be made right and we can set everyone free and avenge my parents," Jaden said.

"He's right Jim, if we take him down, then all this madness can stop. Retreat is not an option in this situation," Axel agreed.

Jim nodded his head and said, "All right then, it's settled. I hate to break it to ya though mate, but that is easier said than done. I highly doubt Chazz's father will just let us walk in there and stop him."

"I have an idea. The wedding is at noon tomorrow, so I will stick around and keep Slade and his father satisfied, while you two break Jesse and everyone else out of the dungeon. Then when they are all free you guys can crash the wedding and get Slade and his father then and there. You will need to take out a few guards though," Jaden said.

Jim laughed and said, "Been there, done that mate. That will be the easy part, but what are we going to do once we are at the wedding? The place will be packed with guards, and we will be outnumbered I'm sure."

"Once you get there I will order the guards to not attack you. They won't refuse an order from their king. Then I will have Slade and his father arrested for their crimes to the kingdom and lock them away for the rest of their lives," Jaden said.

"Well it all sounds good, but something tells me that the plan won't go that smoothly Jaden," Axel said.

"Well it's worth a shot. If we go down, then we go down fighting." Jaden said.

Jaden had a fiery passion in his eyes. Jim could tell there was a distinct difference in Jaden's attitude since he last saw him. He had matured in a sense. He felt no need to say anything about his observation though.

"When should we begin?" Axel asked.

Jaden looked out his window, and he saw a very slight amount of sunlight rising on the horizon.

"The sun is starting to come up. Once it is officially morning you two go to the dungeon. Then I will start to get ready for the wedding. When you get down there you won't have a moment to lose. If you guys aren't there before the "I do's" then we will have a slight problem. If I can I will stall for time, but I don't think I will be able to stall the wedding for too long."

"Got it, mate. We will do our best." Jim replied.

Jaden nodded, then he looked out the window once again and watched the sunlight slowly make its way into the sky.

He thought to himself, "Just hold on a little longer Jesse."

The Blue King was standing on one of the palace's balconies. He was watching the sky. There was a quiet laugh nearby. The king didn't know it, but it was the being Slade had been conspiring with.

"Hello? Is there anyone there?" he asked. The only response he got was a little louder laugh.

"Whoever you are this isn't funny. No one plays a joke on me," He said.

"Oh? I think it's quite funny your highness," it said.

"Where are you?" The king demanded.

"I'm here, I'm there, and I'm everywhere," it said and then laughed.

The king began to worry, he didn't know what was about to happen.

"So you thought you could have this kingdom all to yourself, didn't you? You thought that if you got rid of Jaden's parents that you could force Jaden to marry your son and then you get everything you wanted. Unfortunately, you won't live see that happen," It threatened the king.

"Who are you? How do you know about any of that?" the king asked.

"That's none of your concern. Now you are going to pay for hurting Jaden," it said.

"Jaden? What about him?" the king wondered.

It laughed and said, "I am the only one who will hurt Jaden. As for you… you have outlived your usefulness to me."

It appeared before the king, causing him to freeze from fear. It was unlike anything he had ever seen before, it had two different shades of color in its hair, one side was white, the other was a bluish purple. It had an eye on its forehead, and it had wings. It had claws, and one side of its chest was showing, it looked like a man's chest, and the other had a breast on it, like it was half woman and half man.

"What kind of creature are you? Get away from me!" Slade's father commanded.

"Now, that's not very nice. You need a lesson in manners, your majesty," it said.

At that moment its third eye on its forehead began to glow a bright orange color. Little did the Blue King realize, it was hypnotizing him and taking over his mind. The Blue King's eyes, which were normally green, suddenly lost their pupils and became a faded version of their former selves.

"Now then, you must be punished for being so rude to me. Do you understand?" it asked.

The hypnotized Blue King nodded and said, "Yes, I understand."

"Good, now do what must be done," it commanded.

The Blue King turned around and put one leg over the railing of the balcony. Then, he put the other over the railing and finally, he jumped off the balcony. The Blue King landed directly on the concrete that lied below the balcony. The Blue King was dead.

It laughed and thought to itself, "Well that was fun. It won't be much longer now." With that it faded into the air once again as guards began to run to the king's dead body.

Slade noticed all the guards running outside so he decided to see what was going on. He got outside and saw his father lying on the ground dead. He grew very angry for he had been robbed of the glory he wanted for getting rid of his father. He knew right away who or what was responsible and he was determined to have a few words with it.

The sun was officially up, and morning had come. Axel and Jim had returned to their posts outside Jaden's room, so they wouldn't raise any suspicion. There were two guards approaching the pair.

"We are here to relive you two. Is King Jaden awake yet?" the guard asked.

"Yes, we just woke him up," Axel replied.

"Good the wedding is only a few hours away, he must start getting ready."

"Yes, of course. Well, then we will just be on our way," Jim replied.

Jim and Axel moved from their spots in front of Jaden's door. Now they were on their way to the dungeon. Time was running out, there were only a few hours before the wedding.

Slade was livid, he was about to have a few words with his "partner," if only he could find it. He wandered the hallways for a while, then he heard it's laughter. Slade knew that it was near, so he went into the nearest room. Once inside he said, "All right, where are you?"

"I'm right here Slade," it said. For the first time it had shown Slade its true form. The last thing his father saw. Slade stared in wonder, for he wasn't really sure what he was looking at. It looked almost like a fallen angel.

"What's wrong Slade? You look surprised. Is it my appearance? You weren't expecting me to look anything like this did you?" It said as it laughed in a menacing way.

Slade quickly composed himself, when he remembered why he was there. "Never mind that, you know why I'm here. I told you that I was going to be the only one to get rid of my father."

"You were taking too long, so I took matters into my own hands. He had outlived his usefulness, so I took care of him. I'm afraid you are just going to have to deal with it, if you want this kingdom, then you will do what I say and just move on."

Slade was trapped, he wanted the kingdom, and he had come too far to just walk away. He was so close to having what he truly wanted. He had to swallow his pride, for just a bit longer.

"Fine, you win for now. But just remember, that you still need me," he said.

It simply laughed.

Slade turned his back to it, and then asked, "By the way, do you have a name?"

It was surprised; it didn't expect him to even care enough to ask that question.

"If you must know, my name is Yubel," it said.

"Interesting… now what do we do next?" Slade asked.

"Simple, now that your father is dead, you must order Jesse and the rest of them to be executed at the time of the wedding, however, Jaden must not find out. Once the wedding is finished all of Jaden's friends should be dead. Then, you can have the kingdom, and I can have Jaden. Now go the wedding is only a few hours away," Yubel said.

Slade nodded in acknowledgement and left the room to order the execution of Jesse and all of Jaden's friends. Slade found the captain of the guard in the hallway, he approached him.

"King Slade, I am very sorry about your father, your majesty," the guard said.

"Oh, yes, my father… yes, it's quite tragic indeed," Slade said in a very unconcerned voice, "Listen Captain, I need you to do something."

"How can I help you, King Slade?" he asked.

"Captain, I sentence the murderer and all of his conspirators to be executed at high noon," Slade responded.

"Yes sir, but isn't that when the wedding will take place?" the captain asked.

"Yes, Captain. Nothing can interfere with the wedding. The traitors must die," Slade commanded.

The captain nodded in agreement, but in his head he wondered if this was the right thing to do. He had known Zane and most of the others for years. He knew how much they loved Jaden and his parents. He couldn't fathom them wanting to hurt Jaden or his parents. He bowed to Slade and left him to inform the executioner.

The captain wandered down the hallway and eventually ran into Axel and Jim, unaware who the pair really was. He stopped them, for he had never seen them before, and this made him cautious.

He asked them, "Do I know you two? I don't think I have ever come across you before?"

Jim responded, "We're new. We only just started recently."

The guard said, "Really? All new guards are personally trained by me, and I have never met you two."

Axel began to sweat, he was afraid they might get caught and unmasked.

"We were personally asked to join the guard by King Jaden," Jim lied, "He had his bodyguard Zane train us."

The captain knew it was a lie, however something in his gut told him to let them go. "All right, go on then," he said. Before they could leave, he said, "And one more thing the traitors have been sentenced to be executed at high noon, please inform the other guards."

Axel and Jim looked at one another concerned, because they were not expecting to hear that.

"Yes sir," Axel responded.

The two began to quickly walk away to the dungeon, as the captain watched them closely.

When the coast was clear, Axel and Jim ran to their destination.

"I didn't think Slade would try to kill them," said Axel.

"Me either, should we go back and tell Jaden?" Jim asked.

"No, there is no sense in worrying him. He has enough on his mind right now; we just have to make sure we get them out of there before it's too late," Axel responded.

Some servants were helping Jaden prepare for the wedding which was drawing closer. Slade decided to pay him a visit. He entered Jaden's room without knocking, and requested the servants to leave the room immediately. Slade wanted to have a few words with his future husband.

Once all of the servants were out of the room, Slade said, "Well, well, don't you look nice?"

Jaden simply ignored him, while glaring at the evil King.

This angered Slade, therefore he walked up to the young king and struck him with the back of his hand. The impact made Jaden fall back a little, but he still stood his ground. Jaden turned his head back in Slade's direction and continued to glare at him.

"You think you can hurt me anymore than you already have Slade? You and your family took my family away from me. Then you took Jesse and my friends away from me, and now you want my kingdom. Do you feel powerful? Do you feel any regret for anything you have done to me? To my family?" Jaden asked.

Slade laughed almost maniacally. He said, "Yes, I do feel quite powerful. Soon I will be awarded for all my hard work. My plan has gone exactly how I wanted it to."

"Your plan? I thought this was all you father's doing?" Jaden wondered.

"That old fool? Please, I was the one who thought Chazz should marry you. I just kind of let my father think it was his idea. But now he is out of the way, and so is Chazz," Slade explained.

"What do you mean out of the way? Did you have him locked up with your brother?" Jaden asked.

"Well actually, he committed suicide not too long ago. Just around sunrise if I recall," Slade responded.

Jaden was shocked, "Why did he commit suicide?"

"Who knows? The better question is, who cares? He was in my way. Now once our marriage is official, not only will this kingdom be mine, but then I will finally have no more use for you. You'll be out of my hair soon enough," Slade gloated.

"And what about my friends? And Jesse? What will you do with them?" Jaden asked.

"Well once the wedding is officially over, I will have them executed," Slade lied. "Don't worry though, you'll get to say goodbye to them. And you thought I was such a bad guy," he continued.

_Not if Jim and Axel can rescue them before the wedding. So just laugh it up Slade, soon you're going to get what's coming to you,_ Jaden thought to himself.

"What no snappy comeback Jaden? No witty remark for me?" Slade asked.

"What good have they done me so far?" Jaden replied.

Slade smirked, "You know, that is the smartest thing you said since I've met you. You're learning, and maybe if you behave yourself, I might keep you around after all."

Slade looked at Jaden in a perverted way, then he had a thought. He was still angry with Yubel for killing his father. He knew Yubel still needed him, and no matter what he said or did, Slade was too valuable to kill. He knew he wanted a little payback on Yubel.

"You know Jaden, I never noticed before but, you're really not bad looking. In fact you're kind of cute," Slade said.

Jaden took a step back after Slade's comment, because it slightly worried him. Jaden grew even more worried when Slade gave him an evil smirk and started to approach the young king.

"Why are you looking at me like that Slade?" Jaden asked even though he was pretty sure what the answer was.

"Why do you think I'm looking at you like this Jaden? I want to have a little fun before the wedding. Why should we wait for tonight?" Slade said in a perverted manner.

Jaden knew what would happen if he didn't do something, so he tried to run away. However he was caught by Slade, who had grabbed Jaden's left wrist.

"Where do you think you're going Jaden? I told you I wanted to have a little fun; don't you want to make your future husband happy?" Slade said.

Jaden groaned in disgust. He tried to push Slade away, but Slade was much bigger and stronger than Jaden, so as hard as he tried he knew he couldn't escape. Slade pulled Jaden closer and started kissing his neck ferociously. Jaden squirmed and struggled to push him back but it was no use. Slade threw Jaden onto the bed. Jaden had been released so he tried to get up off the bed and run but Slade grabbed him once again. Slade made Jaden raise his hips, for now Jaden's stomach was facing the bed. Slade unbuttoned his pants with one hand while holding Jaden down with the other.

Slade then ripped Jaden's pants off of him, and without hesitation Slade entered Jaden. The young king groaned in pain, as Slade slid in and out of him. The pain became so intense that Jaden began to cry a little.

"Just relax Jaden, you'll make this a lot easier on yourself. I'm having a good time, why aren't you?" Slade said smugly as he continued to thrust himself in and out of Jaden.

"Please stop!" Jaden begged, "Jesse, help me!"

At that moment, in the dungeon, Jesse felt something. It was like he knew something was wrong. He shot up from his sitting position and stood up looking out the window as if trying to look for something or someone. Alexis looked over at him and asked, "What up, Jesse? Is something wrong?"

"It's Jaden, he needs me! I can feel it, and something is wrong," Jesse said.

"Jesse!" Jesse could hear Jaden's voice faintly.

"There! Did you hear that Alexis?" Jesse asked.

Alexis listened closely, but heard nothing. "I didn't hear anything Jesse."

"But I could have sworn that I heard Jaden just now, he was crying out for me as if he was in trouble," Jesse said.

Jesse continued to look out the window, worried about Jaden. Alexis just sat there and watched the blue haired boy with concern filling her eyes.

_Poor guy_, she thought to herself.

Meanwhile, in Jaden's room Slade continued pushing and thrusting himself in and out Jaden, who was still resisting.

"Jesse! Please help me!" Jaden screamed.

"He can't hear you Jaden," Slade said.

Slade took his right hand and grabbed Jaden's member and began to stroke it.

"Like I said, we should both have a good time," Slade said smugly.

Jaden felt more than violated, he only ever wanted Jesse to touch him in such a manner. As hard as he tried to fight it, Jaden released on the bed, moaning out in disgust mixed with some pleasure from climaxing. Slade continued to have his way with Jaden until he was finally ready to climax. Without hesitation or warning, Slade released inside of Jaden. With Slade being finished, he finally exited Jaden, who fell to the bed. Slade stood up and buttoned his pants again.

He began to walk towards the door, then he said, "You better finish getting ready, the wedding isn't too far away. And don't worry, we'll have some more fun tonight."

Slade laughed evilly as he exited the room leaving Jaden lying on the bed. Jaden felt low but he knew he couldn't let this get to him. He had to stay strong, for soon this would all be over. Jaden stood up and buttoned his pants back, and walked towards the mirror as if nothing had happened.

Meanwhile, while Jaden looked at himself in the mirror and continued to get ready for his wedding, Yubel floated just outside his window watching intensely. Yubel was filled with rage and fury.

"Slade is going to pay dearly for touching MY Jaden! That little worm will learn not to trifle with me," Yubel said almost loud enough for Jaden to hear.

Jaden did hear something, but he couldn't make it out. Realizing its mistake, Yubel faded away quickly before Jaden could see it. Jaden just figured he was hearing things and returned to his business.

Axel and Jim had made it down to the dungeon, where they had found two guards standing in front of the passage way where all the prisoners were kept. They approached the two guards.

"We're here to relieve you," Jim said.

"Relieve us? We were not scheduled to be relieved for a few more hours," the first guard questioned.

"King Jaden specifically ordered us to come down here to replace you. We are just following our orders," Axel lied convincingly.

"Very well then," the second guard said.

"Here are the keys to all of the cells, do NOT lose them," the first guard ordered.

"They're in good hands don't worry," Jim said.

"Good day gentlemen," the second guard said.

The two guards left and as soon as they were gone Jim and Axel looked at one another and nodded. They began to walk down the passage way looking frantically in each cell for Jesse and all of Jaden's friends. The tunnel of cells seemed endless, there were at least 100 cells in the dungeon.

Finally, before they knew it, they noticed a head of blue hair in one of the cells.

"Jesse!" Jim exclaimed.

The bluenette turned and saw Jim instantly.

"Jim! You're here!" Jesse turned and noticed Axel standing next to Jim.

"Axel! You're here too?" Jesse asked.

"Yup, your parents sent me after you didn't come back right away," Axel explained.

"Who are you two?" Zane said from the cell across from Jesse's.

Axel and Jim turned around only to find Zane and all the rest of Jaden's friends.

"Are you all Jaden's friends?" Jim asked.

"Yeah, you know Jaden?" Syrus asked.

Jim nodded and said, "Yup, sure do. In fact we just spoke to him and he has a plan to put an end to all of this. The first step is to get you all out of here."

"Easier said than done, first you're going to need the keys to our cells," Aster explained.

Axel held up the keys to Aster and the rest of them, "Got them right here," he said.

Axel then began to search through the keys, trying them all until he found the right one.

"Jim you said you talked to Jaden recently? Is he all right?" Jesse wondered.

"No worries mate, he's perfectly safe. We know the Blue King will keep him safe for now, after all he still need him, so don't worry so much mate," Jim said with a small grin.

Jesse returned Jim's friendly grin.

Jim then turned to Axel who was still going through the keys.

"The wedding will start soon we have to hurry, plus Slade has ordered for all of you to be executed at high noon, so the other guards will be down here before long to get all of you," Jim explained.

"What!? Are you serious?" Zane asked.

"I wouldn't joke about something like that mate," Jim responded.

Axel finally found a key that fit into the keyhole to the cell containing Zane and the rest of them. He unlocked the door and it slowly opened.

"Finally, we're free again," Alexis said.

Then from the distance, a voice said, "Well, well, well… what do we have here?"

It was the Captain of the Guard, "I knew you two were up to something," he said as he stared them down.

They had been caught, now they needed to find a way to escape from the Captain of the Guard.

**The story is almost finished! I am both excited and sad about this all at the same time :/ Oh, well... anyways as always review and comment! Please! I really love reading them all, and believe it or not I do read them ALL! lol Okay hopefully I can get the next chapter done soon, and just an fyi the next chapter could be the last! However, there might be 2 more chapters, it all just depends. See you all next time! You're awesome! :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Finally! The last chapter is done! I'm am so excited and relieved all at the same time! It has taken over a year but it is finally finished! I apologize but I am really happy about this lol. Okay, well I hope you enjoy the final installment to Spiritshipping - Follow Your Heart. **

_**Chapter 13**_

The Captain of the Guard stood before the group of prisoners with a stern look on his face.

"Just what is going on here?" he asked.

Zane stepped out of the cell and slowly walked in the captain's direction, he said, "Captain, we're innocent. We were all set up by the Blue King and his son Slade. You of all people should know we would never want to harm Jaden or his parents."

"He's right Captain. You just have to believe us!" Alexis pleaded.

He never blinked as he stared at the prisoners. Then he began to smile lightly.

"I believe you," he said, "I knew something wasn't right with that Slade character."

"Thank you Captain," Zane said.

The Captain walked up to Zane and put a hand on his shoulder, he said, "Don't worry my boy, if it's the last thing I do I will clear all of your names."

The Captain looked at Axel and Jim, and asked, "But I still don't know who you two are."

Jim said, "We are friends of Jesse here, and we and King Jaden have a plan to put an end to all of this. We could use your help."

"Of course, what can I do?" the Captain asked.

"Well, you can start by telling me which one of these keys unlocks Jesse's cell," Axel said almost jokingly.

The Captain showed Axel the correct key to use and finally Jesse was free, as was everyone else.

Everyone gathered together in order to formulate a plan.

Jesse immediately took charge, "All right everyone, the wedding is almost here we have to stop it no matter what."

"Jaden told us that we should barge in on the wedding before the "I do's"," Jim said.

"But what about the guards? They're not just going to let us walk into that wedding. They think that we are traitors," Aster said.

"Don't worry I will take care of that, I will order my men to stand down if necessary, they won't deny an order from their captain," the Captain said in an almost controlling tone.

Zane noticed a difference in the Captain; he had a much more assertive tone to him than usual. He just figured the given situation probably had something to do with it, so he ignored it.

"Well, how much time do we have until the wedding anyway?" Alexis wondered.

"About 1 hour, I would guess," the Captain answered almost immediately.

"All right, then let's get back upstairs, time is running out. Jaden needs us," Jesse said.

"We also have to get you all in the clear, they will be coming for you all soon, for you execution," Jim said.

Everyone agreed and began to march towards the exit of the dungeon. However, Sartorious was still. He felt something, a powerful presence around him. He couldn't pinpoint the source but knew it was near. Aster noticed his mentor was still, he asked, "What's wrong Sartorious?"

"I don't know, something powerful is nearby, I can sense it, I have felt it since we arrived in the palace," Sartorious explained.

"Well, do you think we should be worried?" Aster queried.

"I don't know, but we have a job to do, we can't waste any time," Sartorious responded.

Aster agreed and the pair started running for the exit to catch up with the others.

Jaden was wearing a regal outfit both black and crimson red. He looked at himself in the mirror and sighed.

_I hope Jim and Axel were able to get everyone out of the dungeon. Oh, Jesse… I can't wait to see you again. When this is all over, you and I can be married,_ Jaden thought to himself.

There was a knock on the door to Jaden's room, "Come in," he said.

It was one of the guards, he said, "Your majesty, are you about ready? Your wedding will begin shortly."

Jaden took another look at himself in the mirror, and said, "Yes, I'm ready."

"I will inform King Slade, and by the way congratulations your majesty," the guard said.

Jaden huffed, and said, "Thank you."

The guard left the room, leaving Jaden alone with his thoughts, _Well the moment of truth is here._

Slade was preparing in his room, he walked over to the window. He thought to himself, _Finally the moment has arrived. No more waiting, in less than an hour this whole kingdom will be mine, everyone will bow before my power. But wait, I'm surprised that Yubel hasn't paid me another visit. You can't tell me that it isn't aware of what I did with Jaden. Maybe Yubel decided to leave, good riddance if you ask me. I don't need Yubel anyway, whatever it was. _

There was a knock on his door, "What is it!?" Slade demanded.

It was a servant girl, she said, "You highness, King Jaden is ready, and everyone is beginning to arrive."

"Excellent, now leave me! I will be out shortly," Slade said.

She bowed before him and left the room. Slade smiled in a diabolical way, _Look at me now father, I am about to achieve something you never could_, he thought to himself.

The Captain, Axel, and Jim were escorting the group out of the dungeon. They looked around every corner for any guards. They saw nothing.

"That's odd, where are all of the guards?" Axel wondered.

"They are probably gathering around the throne room for the wedding," the Captain explained.

"Well where do we go from here?" Zane asked.

"To Jaden's room, there is still time before the wedding," Jesse almost demanded.

"No, Jesse it's too risky. We would have to pass the throne room to get there. We can't risk getting caught again. Jaden knows about the plan, he doesn't expect to see us until the wedding anyways," Jim said.

Jesse looked very frustrated, all he wanted to do was to see Jaden to make sure he was all right.

The Captain put a hand on Jesse's shoulder, he said, "Don't worry Prince Jesse, you'll be with your beloved Jaden soon enough."

"Wait a minute," Jesse said, "How did you know that Jaden and I were…"

"Does it matter?" asked the Captain.

Something about the Captain made Jesse uneasy. He couldn't figure out how he knew about Jaden and him being together, because the only people who knew were either locked up or responsible for having the others locked up. Jesse didn't trust the Captain, which made him wonder if he really wanted to help them stop Slade, or if this was all a clever ruse to make them think he wants to help so he could have them locked up again. Either way Jesse was going to keep a close eye on him.

"Come on, we're running out of time. We have to get to that wedding," Zane said.

Everyone started moving again, while Jesse kept a close watch on the Captain.

Slade exited his room where there were several guards just outside. Then out of the corner of his eye he noticed the Captain and two guards escorting the prisoners.

When they realized who was waiting for them just down the way Axel turned to everyone and said, "Play it cool guys, its Slade."

Suddenly Jesse began to fill with rage, and the closer he got to Slade the angrier he got.

When they were close enough, Slade said, "Captain, what's going on here? It's not time for their executions yet."

"I just figured I would get them there as soon as possible, after all nothing can interfere with the wedding that is part of the plan after all? Isn't it?" the Captain responded.

"What did you just say Captain?" Slade asked.

"I said that's all just part of the plan, isn't it? Is there some sort of problem?" the Captain responded almost hatefully.

Slade knew something wasn't right, but before he could respond from the distance everyone heard, "Jesse?"

Everyone turned in the direction of the voice, and saw Jaden.

Jaden stood there staring at Jesse as if he wasn't really there. Jaden began to run towards his green eyed lover. Until finally two entered an embrace of love, and Jaden said, "Jesse, I'm so happy to see you," and Jesse replied, "I'm happy to see you too Jaden."

All the guards surrounding them had no idea what to think, if Jesse had tried to embrace Jaden then they would have simply stopped him but seeing as Jaden was the one to embrace Jesse they didn't know how to act.

The Captain grabbed the back of Jaden's wedding outfit and pulled hard causing the young king to fall backward to the ground, the Captain said, "That's enough of that."

Everyone looked at the Captain in an odd way, no one knew why he would do such a thing in such a manner.

Jaden looked at the Captain with a hint of anger and confusion and asked him, "Captain! What is the meaning of this?"

"Your majesty he is a criminal, and nothing more," the captain said.

"But…" before Jaden could finish, Slade interrupted him, "But what Jaden?" he said while giving him a stern look.

Jaden knew he just had to play the game just a bit longer, but something hit him.

"Wait a minute, why are the prisoners out of their cells?" Jaden asked anyone who could answer.

"For their execution, of course," the captain replied.

Jaden froze in time; he didn't know how to react. He looked at Slade who was staring the captain down.

"Captain, I'm afraid you are mistaken," Slade said angry for the captain had said too much.

"No, you ordered me to execute them at the start of the wedding. That is part of the plan, correct?" the captain replied.

"What did you just say captain?" Slade wondered.

"I said, that is part of the plan, correct?" he responded.

"Guards, arrest the captain immediately. He is now an enemy to this kingdom," Slade commanded.

The other guards didn't really understand Slade's reasoning but they did as they were told. He was chained up instantly. He smiled and asked, "May I ask what your reasoning behind this would be?"

"No you may not, take him away immediately," without question the other guards forced him away from the group. The captain looked back at Slade as the other guards were forcing him away and he smiled.

Once the captain was gone, Slade turned to Axel and Jim, whose identities still had not been revealed to the power hungry Slade. He said, "You two take these prisoners back to their cells immediately."

"You were going to have them executed during the wedding so I wouldn't know anything about it, weren't you?" Jaden yelled.

Slade smirked and said, "Very perceptive of you Jaden, but the question is what are you going to do about it?"

"I won't walk to that alter, I refuse," Jaden said.

"Oh, yes you will," Slade said. Then he punched Jesse directly in the lower stomach causing him to fall to his knees. Slade pulled out his sword and held it to Jesse's throat. "You'll go through with this, or I will kill your boyfriend right here in front of you."

Jaden looked on in fear, and said, "Wait! Please don't hurt him, I'll do whatever you want."

"I thought you would see things my way, now then guards take the prisoners back to their cells," Slade commanded.

Axel and Jim nodded, trying their best not to break character. Slade noticed Chazz staring at him. He smirked at his little brother and said, "Oh, what's the matter little brother? You jealous that I'm marrying Jaden and you're not? Well, too bad, because you had your chance."

"Where's dad? I figured he would be holding your leash about now," Chazz replied.

"Oh, you haven't heard? Dad committed suicide this morning. So now once the marriage is official I am going to be king," Slade said.

"What? Dad's dead?" Chazz asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, I guess the old man felt guilty just like you, can't say I'm surprised. He was weak just like you."

Chazz had no response, because he was in shock at the loss of his father.

Axel and Jim guided everyone away from Jaden and Slade. Jaden looked at his green eyed lover in sadness as he left him again, he knew they would be reunited soon, but he still felt sad. Slade turned to Jaden and said, "Get ready because this is my moment, and you had better not screw it up."

Jaden was silent, because he was still watching Jesse as he disappeared around the corner.

Axel looked over at Jim and said, "All right, the coast is clear."

"All right then. Now, we wait," Jim responded.

"When will we know when to go?" Alexis wondered.

"We wait for Jaden and Slade to get down the aisle, and then we strike. We are only going to get one chance at this, so we can't afford any slip ups," Axel said.

Everyone nodded to show their agreement.

Aster looked over at Zane who was hunching over in pain. He said, "Hey, are you okay Zane?"

"I'll be fine, don't worry," Zane said forcing a smile.

"No, actually I don't think you'll be fine. I know Jaden is your friend and you want to help him, but you can't risk your health. Let us take care of this, I'm sure we can handle Slade," Aster replied.

"I am Jaden personal guardian, and I have to do this," Zane snapped.

"Look I know you swore to protect Jaden and his parents but if you fight your wound could get worse. Then who will protect Jaden once this is all over?" Aster asked in a caring tone.

"So you do care about me?" Zane said with a smirk on his face.

Aster blushed, and said, "This isn't the time for jokes. This is serious."

"And so am I. I appreciate your concern, but you have to trust me," Zane replied.

"Fine, I will trust you," Aster said in an insincere tone.

"I wonder if the captain will be okay. I don't understand why Slade had him arrested," Syrus wondered.

"It's because he revealed Slade's true intentions to Jaden. He couldn't risk the Captain blurting anything else to him," Jesse answered.

Meanwhile, the captain was being escorted by the two guards towards the dungeon. He stopped in his tracks and turned to the guards, and said, "If you two know what's good for you then you will just let me go, otherwise you might regret it."

"Excuse me? We are just following orders sir, I am truly sorry," the first guard said.

The captain chuckled and said, "No you're not, but you will be when I'm through with you."

With that the captain broke his shackles then leaped toward the pair of guards. He grabbed them by the throats and lifted them off the ground. He laughed maniacally, and said, "You two really should have listened to me. If you had you might have lived longer," he tightened his grip around their necks until they broke from the pressure. The captain threw the pair to the ground as if they were rag dolls.

The captain removed the shackles from his wrists and said, "It's only a matter time now."

The wedding was all set and ready to go and all the nobles in the land we sitting patiently waiting for the wedding to commence. Slade and Jaden were standing at the doorway ready to march their way down the aisle. Slade gave the go-ahead to the priest, and the priest signaled the organist to start playing. The organist began to play a wonderful song for the pair to walk down to; unfortunately neither groom really cared as they walked closer and closer to the priest.

Jaden thought to himself,_ I hope they get back in time because I don't know how long I can hold the wedding off._

Meanwhile, everyone was still standing down the hall waiting for the right moment. Two guards slowly shut the doors to the chapel, and stood watch outside to prevent intruders. Axel said, "All right let Jim and I take care of those two. They won't attack us if they think we are one of them."

Everyone nodded in agreement. Axel and Jim began to walk toward the chapel. They approached the two guards. "Hey, what are you two doing?" one of them said.

"Relieving you of duty," Axel said.

Confused, the guard said, "What?"

At that moment Jim struck the guard in the stomach, and knocking the wind out of him. As he fell to the ground the other was distracted Axel punched him directly in the jaw. He fell to the floor unconscious. With both guards unconscious Axel turned to the rest of the group and signaled them to come towards the chapel.

Jaden and Slade had made it down the aisle and were standing before the priest. The priest said, "Welcome everyone. We are here to marry King Jaden of the Kingdom of the Red Dragon and King Slade of the Kingdom of the Blue Obelisk. These last couple of days have been dark and tragic for this fair kingdom, but I know that this marriage will help shine light on these dark times."

"Hey, priest. Cut the touching garbage and cut to the chase. We have a kingdom to run. Isn't that right, Jaden?" Slade said.

Jaden merely sighs.

"Do you, Slade, take King Jaden to be yours for the rest of your life?" the priest asks.

"Yes, I do," Slade responds.

The priest turns to Jaden and asks, "Do you, King Jaden, take King Slade to yours for the rest of your life?"

Jaden is completely silent.

"I…" before Jaden can respond there is a banging on the chapel doors. Everyone turns their attention to the doors.

"Don't worry about the doors, just answer the question Jaden," Slade demands.

There is another banging on the door. It is Axel and Jim. They were trying to get in but the door had been locked from the inside. They couldn't enter the chapel.

_Oh, no, this isn't good._ Jaden thought to himself.

Axel and Jim tried and tried, but it was no good. Jesse, Aster, and Chazz decided to help, for they were running out of time.

"Answer the question Jaden! Now!" Slade yelled fiercely.

"I… I…" before Jaden could finish Axel, Jim, Aster, Jesse, and Chazz managed to break the door down successfully.

Slade looked at them in disbelief, he said, "What are you all doing here? I told you two to take them back to the dungeon!"

Jim and Axel took off their helmets to reveal their true identities.

"Too bad we don't follow your commands, Slade," Axel told him.

Slade was enraged, "Guards! Arrest them all for treason!" he commanded.

All of the guards began to run towards the group, but then Jaden said, "No! Don't arrest them!"

The guards all stopped at Jaden's words.

"They are not the enemy," he turns to Slade, "King Slade is," Jaden finished.

"The king is delusional! You can't listen to him!" Slade told the guards.

But the guards knew better, they knew King Jaden was right.

Slade began to grow more frustrated, he yelled, "What's the matter with you!? Arrest them!"

"No, we only take orders from our king," a guard said.

"I am your king now!" Slade told him.

"No, actually you're not. Jaden never said "I do," therefore you aren't the ruler of this kingdom," the priest informed him.

"No! You won't ruin my plan! I have come too far just to lose it all now!" Slade said.

"It's over Slade. This kingdom will never be yours," Jaden said.

Slade growled almost like a wild animal in rage.

Jesse looked at one of the guards and asked him, "Could I borrow your sword?"

The guard agreed and handed Jesse his sword. Jesse pointed it at Slade.

"You tried to keep me and Jaden apart, and now you're going to pay for everything you have done, Slade," Jesse said.

Slade merely laughed, and said, "Oh, yeah? And who is going to make me pay? You?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact I am," Jesse replied.

Slade pulled out his sword and he was prepared to face Jesse in a battle to the end.

Jaden said, "Jesse, no! Please you don't have to do this!"

Jesse replied, "Yes I do Jaden. He murdered your parents, he tried to keep us apart. He has to pay for what he has done."

Jaden knew he wouldn't be able to stop his green eyed lover from doing what needed to be done, so he said nothing in return.

Slade smirked at Jesse and said, "I'm going to enjoy finishing you off. You have been nothing but a nuisance since I met you."

Jesse made the first move and charged at Slade with all his might. Slade caught the blow of Jesse's assault. The two swords clashed with one another over and over again. The pair were equal opponents with the sword. Being who he was, Slade decided to play dirty, and hit Jesse hard in the gut with an uppercut punch when he was vulnerable. With Jesse distracted Slade struck the bluenet with his blade clear across the chest. Some blood began to squirt out of Jesse's torso as Jaden looked on in fear and hurt.

"No! Jesse!" he said as his lover fell to the ground.

"Now I'm going to shut you up once and for all," Slade said as he hovered over Jesse, who lied on the floor in pain clenching his chest.

Slade swung his blade to finish off his opponent, but the sword was caught by Zane's. Zane stared Slade down, and said, "Don't even think about it. I made a vow to protect Jaden and his family. And now Jesse is a part of that family, therefore you're not going to lay a finger on Jesse. Not while I'm around anyway."

Jesse couldn't really speak at the moment, but he was touched by Zane's words as was Jaden. When it all began, it was Zane who was skeptical and doubtful about Jesse and Jaden being together, but he had grown attached to Jaden's green eyed lover.

"You fool, you think you can defeat me? Please, in your weakened state, you're nothing!" Slade told Zane as he swung his blade at him ferouciously. The two clashed only for a minute before Zane knocked Slade's sword out of his hand. Slade was defenseless. Zane pointed his sword at Slade, but suddenly the pain from his wound took over and Slade saw the opportunity and knocked Zane over. He made a break for it.

Slade ran out of the chapel before anyone could stop him. Jaden ordered his guards to find him at all costs, and they scattered throughout the palace to find him.

Jaden ran to Jesse, with tears filling his eyes. He said, "Jesse? Can you hear me?"

Jesse put a hand on Jaden's face and said, "I'll be all right. Are you okay?"

"Why are you worried about me? You're the one who is injured," he said.

"Because I love you, that's why," Jesse's words shot through Jaden's heart. Suddenly, the young king smiled at his lover. Now he knew what he had to do, he had to take care of Slade personally. Jaden had lost his mother and father, and now he might lose his lover, and all because of Slade's sick obsession for power.

"Everyone, take care of Jesse. I'm going to find Slade," he said.

"What? By yourself?" Alexis asked.

"Yes, that's how it should be. Don't worry I'll be back soon. This shouldn't take too long," he reassured his friends.

Everyone knew it had to be done, and they let Jaden go.

"Jaden?" Jesse said.

Jaden turned to meet his lover's eyes.

"Give him one for me," he said while smiling.

Jaden smirked back and nodded. Now he would find Slade and put an end to all of the madness.

Slade wandered the halls frantically. He knew he had been beat. He ran to the nearest room. He shut the door behind him and panted as he placed his head against the door.

"I was so close! And now I've lost everything!" Slade yelled.

"What's the matter Slade, did things not go according to plan?" a familiar voice said from behind him. Slade turned around to find the Captain of the guard staring at him and smiling evily.

Slade looked on with some fear in his eyes and asked, "What do you want, Captain?"

The Captain laughed to himself, and said, "Come now Slade, are you really that blind?"

"So it is you… " Slade said knowing the Captain was actually not the Captain, but his old friend Yubel.

"You can possess people?" Slade asked.

"Why of course I can, Slade. But possession is merely one of my many powers. Manipulation is my strongest one yet," it said.

"Manipulation? What are you talking about?" Slade wondered.

"I have been playing you from the very beginning. I knew your greed and selfishness would blind you from the reality of the situation. And if I must say you played your part brilliantly," it said to him.

"What? Explain yourself!" Slade asked.

"Oh, Slade… your feeble mind could never truly comprehend my true intentions. But let's just say that I wanted all of this to happen," Yubel said.

"You never wanted to help me… you were just using me to do your dirty work," Slade said.

Yubel begins to clap slowly in a mocking way, it says, "Very good, it's too bad you didn't realize that sooner. Maybe if you had, you would have lived to see another day."

Slade's rage only increase and he charged at Yubel. Yubel merely laughed and grabbed Slade by the neck.

"Please, you insult me yet again Slade. You are a mere mortal, do you honestly believe you would even stand a chance against me?" Yubel said. Then Yubel threw Slade into the door, causing the door to break on contact and Slade to go through it. Slade laid on the ground in pain and then stared at Yubel with fear in his eyes.

"That was for touching my Jaden," Yubel said. Suddenly, the Captain hunched over in pain for Yubel left his body, causing him to faint. In its true form Yubel stared at Slade for a moment and said, "So long Slade. Thank you for all your help."

"You're not going to kill me?" Slade wondered.

"Of course not. Jaden is the one that must kill you," Yubel explained.

Yubel began to vanish and before Slade could say a word, Yubel was gone.

"Slade!" Jaden yelled at his enemy.

Slade turned to face the king, who was charging at him. Before Slade could react Jaden kicked him directly in the jaw making him fall back.

"That was for my father," Jaden said.

Jaden kicked Slade in the stomach next.

"That was for my mother," Jaden explained.

Jaden then pulled out his sword to finish Slade off. Slade looked at the young king's eyes and noticed something. Jaden's eyes weren't their normal chocolate color, now they were yellow, like the sun. Slade also noticed that Jaden was significantly stronger than before. That Jaden was not the Jaden that Slade had his way with earlier that day.

Slade felt true fear for he knew what was about to happen. He knew he was about to die.

"No, wait… you can't…" Slade said.

"Oh, yes I can. You took my family away from me, and now you're going pay!" Jaden replied.

Without hesitation Jaden thrust his sword into Slade's chest causing him to gasp in pain.

"And that one was for Jesse, and all my friends," Jaden said.

Jaden pulled out the sword and then swung his sword as hard as he could and beheaded Slade. Slade's body fell back as his head rolled away, while swimming in a pool of blood.

Jaden's eyes slowly returned to normal, as he stared at Slade's headless corpse that laid before him.

"It's okay Jaden. You did what you had to do," Zane said from behind Jaden.

Jaden turned around and noticed his friend standing behind him.

"It's okay, it's all over now," Zane said.

"Is Jesse all right?" Jaden asked.

"He will be fine, don't worry. By the way Jaden, your parents would be proud of you," Zane said.

Jaden smiled at Zane's comment, and said, "Thank you, Zane."

"Let's go, Jaden. I think someone wants to see you," Zane said.

Jaden noticed the Captain laying on the ground in the room next to them. He said, "It's the Captain! He must have found Slade and tried to stop him."

Zane and Jaden checked his pulse and tried to help him regain consciousness. He awoke and asked, "Where am I?"

"You're in the palace Captain, you were knocked out while trying to get rid of Slade," Jaden said.

"I did? I guess I did," the Captain said.

Jaden and Zane helped him up and the three returned to the chapel, where the palace doctor was treating Jesse's wounds. Jaden knew he should be careful, but something took over and Jaden nearly jumped on his bluenet lover. Jesse flinched in pain, but laughed and smiled.

The two looked lovingly into one another's eyes, then they kissed passionately. When they released each other from the lip lock, Jesse asked, "So what about Slade?"

"He's gone. I did what had to be done," Jaden turns to Chazz, "I'm sorry Chazz."

Chazz nodded and said, "It's okay. I understand."

Alexis stepped in, "Chazz, you do realize what this means right? You're now the king."

Chazz smiled and said, "You're right, and as my first act as king, I declare lifelong peace between my kingdom and the kingdom of the red dragon. Jaden, I know we will do great things together."

"Yes, we will Chazz, and thank you," Jaden said.

Jaden returns his gaze to Jesse, who is still smiling.

"Isn't there something you want to ask Jaden?" Jim said to Jesse.

It took the bluenet a second, but he realized what his friend meant.

"Oh, yes. Jaden… will you marry me?" Jesse asked.

Jaden smiled, and said, "Of course. I would love to marry you, Jesse."

Sartorious stood off in the corner observing everything and smiling at the good news. Then suddenly he remembered his vision from when he was in the dungeon. "Oh, yes. I must warn Jaden and Jesse…" in the middle of his thought, his memory of the vision was erased from his mind.

"What was I going to say?" Sartorious asked himself out loud.

Yubel laughed to itself quietly and faded from the background.

"Is everything all right, Sartorious?" Aster wondered.

"Yes, everything is fine, I am just so happy for the two of them," Sartorious answered.

Once Jesse's wound had healed, he and Jaden married. Zane walked Jaden down the aisle and gave him away to Jesse. Jim was Jesse's best man, and Syrus was Jaden's best man. It was a truly beautiful wedding. Jesse was wearing a fine white royal suit, laced with several different jewels. Seven jewels to be exact, one for each color of the rainbow. Jaden was wearing a red and black royal suit with gold buttons, much like the one he wore to his birthday dance.

The two said their vows and their "I do's" and once they kissed the marriage was official. After the kiss Jaden looked over by the door to the chapel, where the spirits of his parents stood and smiled with pride and joy. Jaden smiled back and his parents vanished before his eyes.

Jaden returned his gaze to Jesse and the two kissed once again. Aster was sitting next to Zane, who passed a look at the silver haired young man.

"It's really sweet, isn't it?" Aster asked.

"It sure is," Zane replied.

"You sure have changed your tune. A day ago, you would have never said anything like that," Aster said.

"You're right, but a lot has changed since then," Zane said as he grabbed Aster's hand and began to hold it tightly.

Aster blushed intensely, but he didn't fight it. He quite enjoyed it actually, and he smiled at his new lover.

As per ritual in the Kingdom of the Red Dragon, after two royals have married, they released several Winged Kuriboh into the air and watched them fly away into the sunset. The pair held each other's hands as they watched the sun set. That moment was perfect they were surrounded by friends and family and they couldn't have been happier.

Meanwhile, Yubel was watching from afar. It smiled and said, "Perfect. Everything is going according to plan. Slade and his father served me well. They made Jaden suffer by murdering his parents, and keeping him from his friends and Jesse. All the pain they caused him released the darkness inside of him. Jaden and his friends did everything I wanted them to do as well. And soon the second part of my plan will commence. Little do they know that this was only the beginning. Now it's only a matter of time before the darkness completely takes over Jaden and the Supreme King is born. Farewell, Jaden. Enjoy your happiness while it lasts."

Yubel fades away as it laughs almost maniacally.

Jaden hears Yubel's laughter faintly like he did before, and he looks for the source.

"What's the matter Jaden?" Jesse asked.

"I guess it was nothing," Jaden responded.

The two look out at the beautiful sunset once again, and both smiled for they couldn't have been happier.

**The End**

**Yes! This story is finished! But I have great news, I have a sequel planned! Idk when I will start working on it so please no one ask. I have another story I have been ignoring for quite some time that I would really like to finish. But please comment, review, etc. And please stay tuned, you will be seeing more from me eventually! Thank you to everyone who has favorited and reviewed my story, you all have made this story worth writing. Thank you all so much! You're all the greatest! Thank you and good night! :) Stay awesome!**


End file.
